Baby Diaries
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: -Maislinn-"Aislinn, listen to me, you're beautiful in every way possible,you're not fat or ugly or anything remotely close to it , okay?" I looked down then back up at him "okay..." he leaned in to kiss me,I kissed him back ,without breaking the kiss he started to walk me over to the bed and layed me down,then he broke the kiss "do you want to-" "just don't get me pregnant again."
1. this can't be happening

I do not own degrassi or Munro or aislinn or anyone else I use in this story

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Baby diaries<p>

By: degrassieclare1213

1)

This can't be happening

I can't stop shaking I don't want this it will ruin everything I have going for me it will ruin my relationship with Munro he's not gonna want a baby not yet at least what about my role on degrassi my parent's are gonna kick out where am I gonna go I'm only 17 for god's sake im just starting

But now I can't take anything back because im stuck with it now the stupid pink plus sign laughing at me I just wanna take the thing and throw it at the wall until it changes to a minus sign but no that wont change anything I should of went on got morning after pills after the condom broke but no I thought that because he pulled out I'd be okay, oh this is great the hormones are already getting the best of me

"Ace…." Jordy said rubbing circles on my back" it will be okay-" "no it won't I'm pregnant and im 17 I don't want this" I told her and Chloe who were with her in her room "you have this now aislinn" Chloe said " I know that but I don't want munro to leave me I do not think I can handle doing this alone and I don't want the baby to grow up with out two parent's "I said " whoa ace one step at a time he doesn't even know yet " Chloe said "ya your right I have to tell him now" I took out my cell phone out and text him to come over" do you want us to leave aislinn" Jordy asked " I think I can tell him by myself " "alright" they both got up and left

I went to the bath room in the hall and cleaned my face from the make up that began to ran as I cried earlier and reapplied it before there was a knock on the door I put a smile on my face and went to open the door "hey" he said before walking in "hi" I shut the door and we went up to my room "so what's wrong" he said playing with a piece of my hair sitting behind me " munro I'm gonna tell you something and I don't want your to get mad or leave me" I said facing him "your not cheating on me are you" he asked why would he even think that he know I wouldn't cheat on him "no im not cheating on you " I told him " what is it then" I got up prepping my self for a mental brake down " ace…."

"I'm pregnant" his face went black I couldn't tell what he was thinking " your pregnant ?" he questioned to make sure he wasn't hearing things after minutes of sitting there motionless "yeah" he put his head in his hands "I can't believe I did this" he whispered "it takes two people to make a baby" I said sitting down beside him " what are we gonna do about every thing" asked " grow up and take responsibility" I said he finally looked up at me "are we gonna keep the baby" he asked I wanted the baby even with everything going on, think we could take care of it "I want to" he smiled at me instead of the usual smirk " me two how far along are you" I Laughed "do the math Munro" he sat there quietly for a couple minutes "9 weeks "I nodded my head yes

We both jumped as the door down stairs slammed unexpectedly "aislinn are you home" my mom yelled "yeah, munro's here to mom" I said loud enough for her to hear me "okay honey" I looked over at him "I think we should tell her ace" munro said "alright "I said getting up opening my door we walked hand in hand down stairs. Mom was putting food in the fringe when we saw her "mom" she jumped and turned around "guy's you scared me" she said "um can we talk to you about something…mom it's important "I said looking at the ground

"Yeah sure guy's what's up" she said pulling a chair out and sat down I sat on one of the barstools Munro sat beside me " mom I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this" "I promise " she said holding her heart trying to act like a cool parent because munro was there " um I'm uh um….I'm pre-pregnant" I finally got out I got the exact reaction I got form munro when I first told him " um wow your pregnant " I heard the disappoint meant in her voice but I couldn't find any anger which I was happy about I shaked my head yes "are you keeping the baby" she asked " we hope to" munro said a smile came on her face " im gonna be a grand ma " she said attacking me and munro with hug's that could kill us this is gonna be along 6 month's

* * *

><p>Like it?<p>

Love it?

Dislike it?

Hate It?

Ten review's before next chapter so review

Degrassieclare1213 Xoxo


	2. Were gonna be parents!

**I do not own degrassi or Munro or aislinn or anyone else I use in this story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby diaries<strong>

**2) Telling **

"**It doesn't fit " I said throwing my outfit that I was suppose to wear for the scenes today at the wall "aislinn why are you freaking out" charlotte said "it doesn't fit how am I suppose to do my scenes today" I said she doesn't even know why im freaking out she has no idea that im pregnant with munro's kid no one dose only the few people that were with me when I found out last week "so what you just gained a couple pounds everyone do-" "its not that kind of weight char" I said sitting down giving up "wait …. What are you talking about" I tried sucking in a bit so that she couldn't see anything as I was sitting down on the couch I also covered up with my sweater she gave me a weird look, wouldn't blame her " im pregnant…" I started "10 weeks" I told her "um wow that's a lot to uh ... Swallow "she said after a couple minutes "I know" "just one question ace who's the father?" she asked "….munro" **

"**Really..." I nodded my head" I knew you two had some thing going on I knew it" she said with a smile "so your not upset" I questioned ""its not my place to be upset … but aislinn what bout your role and parents do they know" "my parents do there okay with it but as far as my role I don't know what's going to happen with I t" I said with a sigh "everyone's gonna stop liking me im gonna lose all my fans and my job-" " ace stop overreacting you don't know anything and you wont until you start telling the people you need to" she said I stood up " I guess your right but how am I suppose to do that just sit everyone down and say it ?" I asked "talk to munro about ….but you know what I have a idea" she stared "start a v-log on you tube not only are you telling you fans your telling family and the rest of the cast but if I were you talk to Stephan in person" I thought about it that would be a good idea so the fans can know and anyone else "yeah that sound's like a good idea"**

**1 week later….**

**I talked to Stephan and he said that if Clare was pregnant on the show it could boost ratings a views he also wanted to know who the father was that was the question I hated even though it wasn't a big deal...okay maybe it is, its munro so of course its gonna be a bid deal, munro and I also talked about the idea charlotte gave me,munro like it so here we are 11 weeks with munro and about to film it " so when I start talking about the father you came in and sit beside me and that's how they'll find out" I said to him as I set up the camera in my room on my desk "alright ,…are you nervous ?" I turned around sitting on the chair "what do you think?" I said as I raised a eyebrow. He looked down running one of his hands through his hair then back up at me , I looked back at the camera and moved it so that I was in it and that there would be room for munro when he came in the video , I just hope no one's mad at me for any of this **

**I clicked record and started to video " hello , every one ," I started " welcome to my very special YouTube page ,you all most likely already know who I am but I'm gonna tell you again , I'm Aislinn Paul I play Clare Edwards on degrassi , I live in Toronto Ontario , and I'm 18" I looked over at munro he gave me a thumbs up and I turned back to video " um.. Well you're all probably shocked that I now have a account since I did say that having any other type of social network was just a waste of time, but I had a change of heart or…..reason to have this " I looked down " and you're all wondering why, am I right ? , well ummm.. I am ….." I opened my desk and grabbed my ultrasound photo out and looked up "11 weeks pregnant, see, my baby" I said showing the photo "or should I say our baby ….." I looked at Munro and nodded small, he got up and sat beside me "were gonna be parents!" I said happily Munro took my hand and kissed it, I smiled **

"**yes me and aislinn are dating , and have been for , for almost two years" munro said " you can finally say Maislinn is official " he joked . I rolled my eye's and got up and went and got the baby stuff that I already have to show them I sat back down " I don't have much but I'll show you what I have , my doctor told me to start taking prenatal vitamins so im taking these one's , there called first baby and there gummy things so….and I got these bottles , right choice bottles and …." I looked behind munro " oh can you grab the-" "this " munro asked picking up what I wanted " yes thanks and this new born hat" I said as munro held the little hat up to the camera "I thought it was cute" I said truthfully as he set it down on my desk " umm.. well I guess I should show you my stomach" I said getting up I lifted my shirt up as I stood to one side , to the front , and the other way " my little girl " munro said kissing my baby belly , I smiled ," you don't know that yet" I said with a small laugh , munro stood beside me " munro is always right " he said then kissed me I kissed him back and without braking the kiss, he stopped the video**

* * *

><p>Like it?<p>

Love it?

Dislike it?

Hate It?

so review !

Degrassieclare1213 Xoxo


	3. our own place ?

_**i will be posting pictures on my profile to go along with this story so please go see them**_

**i own nothing just the plot **

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby diaries<strong>

3) Feed back

"Oh my god!", "are they freaking serious?", "Time to make gifs!"" holy crap" "oh my f**king god", "maislinn is official" "so cute. And it goes on and on" I said turning to Munro as we layed down on my bed and watched the comments keep uploading, he smiled "well their all good comments-" "so far, I'm gonna lose my fans" he shook his head "ace, don't think like that … if anything you'll gain fans-" his phone bussed , he picked it up and answered it " hello?...yeah, yeah she is , sorry no im not leaving her and your stupid to think I would , no not yet we don't find out for another couple months-" my phone started ringing I answered , it was Melinda "hey" I said "well hello to you to momma" " you saw the video?" I asked "well duh! I bet its treading right now" I shook my head even though she couldn't see me do so " don't say that-" " what do you expect ace , degrassi star pregnant with costar munro chambers baby ,oh and there dating !; why didn't you tell me?" I sighed "because we wanted to keep it secret, and because I didn't want death threats thrown my way when the fan found out" " uh no, aislinn the fans wanted you and Munro to date remember the tweets? Are you and Munro dating? No, well you should" she reminded me "I get it Mindy" I told her , my phone got another call " oh , I'll call you back , got another call" " alright" then I pressed end call and answered the other call " hello?" "So you're pregnant?" Alicia asked "uh, yup 11 weeks" I confirmed "I better get to help pick out the name!" she asked excitingly, I giggled "yes Alicia you can" "yay!"

I woke up the next morning and stretched out bumping into a body "good morning" Munro said "mmm….good morning" I opened my eyes to see a smiling a munro at me so I couldn't help but smile back at him, seconds later, I got that morning sickness feeling in the pit of my stomach, I got up quickly startling munro as I did and ran to the bathroom across the hall "aislinn? Uhhun" he kneeled beside me and held my hair up" oh, your lucky I love you cause I for sure wouldn't be doing this for –" my throwing up interrupted him , after I was finished and knew I was , I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet "urrgg, when is this gonna stop!" I complained, he chuckled and kissed my forehead "shower , I'll go make breakfast" he said , I nodded and he got up and went down stairs , I shut the door and turned on the shower , stripped off my clothes and got in letting the hot water calm me I washed up and shaved ,I got out wrapping a towel around me I went to my room and got dressed in the clothes that still fit , which weren't much sweats and tee-shirts , I could smell the food now he made pancakes or French toast , and he's a very good cook so I couldn't wait to eat now! , I shut my light off and headed down the stairs, I took my phone from my pocket and looked at the time its 11 now and me and Munro have to be to set a 3, 3 to 3, so excited. "Sit down, eat. I wanna ask you something" he told me "oookay?" I sat down and grabbed a fork .French toast.

He took a seat beside me and began eating to until he spoke up "so…uh now that we have a baby on the way, I think we should get a place together?" I looked up at him "really?" he nodded "but... what about Tomas what's he gonna say when you move out to be with your pregnant girlfriend?" I asked " he'll be proud that I'm manning up to be a dad" I smiled small "and now I'm sure everyone know that one were dating and two having a baby" I sighed "you never answered my question" he pointed out "yes, I think that would be best for us to be a family , and I like waking up to see you everyday" I told him truthfully "me to ace , we can start looking when ever we don't have to go to set-" "and I'm not at school" he nodded once " of course " he said " some time soon I have to go bye more clothes cause all I fit into is sweats and that's starting to make me mad" he smirked " don't worry we'll go" he told me " oh that reminds me , we gotta get going , filming and a new read through today" I said he closed his eyes and stood up grabbing our empty plates and put then in the sink and came back to me " well then we better get going if were gonna stop by the momma and dada chambers house" he said putting his coat on "do we have to?" he smirked "yes ace we do" I sighed " fine " I put my coat on and followed him out side to his Benz and we got in and started to his parents house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>review!<strong>_


	4. Today was horrible

I'm so sorry for not updating or making it seem like I died but nope I'm alive , and I'm excited for degrassi next week so I decided to give you a chapter , now on to the story

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Today was horrible

I held munro's hand the whole trip to his parents house, as he kept telling me everything is gonna be fine, but of course I can't believe him because we might just be going to talk to his parent's but lot's of other things can and most likely will go wrong in the rest of this bad timing pregnancy and I don't want to think like that but it's true- "aislinn, come on" he said pulling me out of my train of thought. I sighed unbuckling my seat belt and following him inside "mom? Dad?" Munro shouted in his parent's house "nope , just mom dads at work" she was in the living room on her little black laptop "so what's up" she said as munro lead me to the love seat an we both sat down "uhh..-"

Munro started but came to a stop when he couldn't find word's to say "cat go you tongue?" his mother laughed a little, munro smirked "yeah kind of" "just show her the video, munro" I said, she made a face at us "what video?" munro stood up and grabbed his mom's laptop and put the video up for her to see , he gave her the laptop and she watched our video , we saw shock on her face for most part but we got a smile at the end of it, " your pregnant aislinn?" I nodded "are you sure? Did you go to the doctors?" she asked "yeah I did, I am 100 percent pregnant" then she frowned at Munro "you just couldn't keep your self in your pants could you?" she said with a smile, I laughed as Munro smirked and his mother pulled us into a hug

After we left Munro's parent's house Munro and I went to the mall and I got clothes that fit and will fit for a while, also when we were out we got stopped by a couple of fan they wanted picture an we let them then they congratulated us on the baby, they were nice and didn't think I was a bad person for any of what they learned from the video.

My head hurt oh and my feet and my back did I mention just about everything hurts? I always enjoy going to work and acting out Clare but today was horrible , everyone was talking about the baby , me and munro , asking me a billion questions , as soon as I open the front door I'm going straight to bed.

Munro parked on the side of the road in front of my house, and the lights were on why are my parent's up this late. the front door opened and my dad walked out with my mattress, "wh- are-"munro got out and went over to my dad, I got out my dad was yelling at munro and munro was just calmly talking back to him , my mom came running out of the house "aislinn- " she called " don't , don't talk to her she's no daughter of ours anymore" he yelled " no offence sir but she's pregnant it's not like she killed someo-" I didn't expect what happened next to happen , my dad turned to munro and punched him in the face " dad!" I didn't realize till now that I was crying, I ran over to munro "are you okay?" munro spit out blood and said "yeah , I will be" " all your stuff is out here , and it's not coming back in either , your out of this house aislinn" dad said and stormed back inside the house "ace , I tried to stop him , I really did" she started "NO, You told me he knew that none of this was gonna happen , you lied to me, he clearly didn't know and now my stuff is on the side of the road!" I yelled at her "aislinn, im sorry…" I shook my head " go away mom j- just go!" she took a deep breath and went back inside "I'll call-spit- Thomas and ask him to bring-spit- his truck looks like were moving in together sooner the planed" he spit one last time taking out his phone I sat on the curb and cried

* * *

><p>Remember review it makes me want to update more !<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me XOXO

p.s if you want anything to happen in this story to make you like it more feel free to tell me!


	5. The book was forgot about

I'm just extra giving right now so... here's another chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The book was forgot about

Even though it's been almost a month since that whole thing with my mom and dad. It still hurts…a lot, and it's not even the part about being kicked out. It's that my mom lied to me and my dad punched Munro, Justin and Thomas ended up coming to help that night and now almost a month later there are still boxes in Thomas and Munro apartment living room because there is really no room for 3 people here.

It's kind of weird walking around school and fellow students looking at me differently , I'm showing now so I guess they have a reason to look , but thank god I only have to get finals over with then graduation and prom then I'm done with school.

"okay so I want you to try this and this on" Jordy says pasting me two dresses one blue the other red "Jordy these aren't gonna fit I'm not exactly the same size I was 4 months ago" "you really think I don't know that?, I got you a bigger size, don't go all hormonal on me" I smiled at her and she laughed pushing me into the change room, I tried each on dress. The dress that fit best was the blue one it was a Flowly Sweetheart Neck light Blue Long Prom dress and its great incase I gain a lot more baby weight before prom, that Munro is taking me to. I changed back into my clothes and came out "which one? Did you like either of them?" Jordy asked standing up "yeah, I really liked the blue one, I think I'm gonna get it" I told her "great!" I got in line and paid for the dress then we were about to leave the mall but I saw a baby store "hey, Jordy…" "Yes, my darling!" "I, I wanna go in there" I said pointing to the store, she nodded "alright let's go in"

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" the lady asked coming over to Jordan and I "uh, yeah I guess ..." I said "well, what are you looking for?" "What about a pregnancy book of some sort?" Jordy said the lady nodded" follow me" we followed her around the store until we came to the book area "here are all our reading selections" she said "thank you" then she walked off, we started looking at books, there are so many to pick from and I really have no Idea which one to pick, a girl that look's about my age came over and starts looking at book's to "here, this is a good one " she said passing me a book " uh, thanks…?" "Ericka, you looked a little lost, it's the best one here" she smiled and walked away "pregnancy and after" I read quietly to myself as Jordy came over to me "getting that one?" I shrugged "I guess..." that was weird, just alittle

After Jordan and I left we took a taxi back to Munro apartment and she took another taxi back to her house and now Munro is making me food as I turned on the camera to record the next v-log

"Hello everyone "I waved to the camera "first off so sorry for lack of video but just a lot of thing's were going on , and I know it's suppose to be a once a week thing or what ever but it'll be when ever I can" I looked around me pointing out the boxes in living room

"and this is uh the result of getting kicked out of my parent's house , turn's out they weren't a big fan of having there pregnant daughter living under here roof , I am staying with munro and his brother Thomas until munro and I can find our own place to raise our baby" I grabbed the ultrasound photo's "the 14 week and 16 week, 4 months" I said showing both after one another " and munro would be in this video but he is making me food in the kitchen-" " yeah, because I'm a wonder boyfriend !" he shouted so the camera could hear him

"that's right" I shouted back to him "alright, so I'm in my second trimester now so most of my morning sickness has subsided, most not all, and I'm really klutzy but my doctor told me that, that's because my center of gravity will be off during most of my pregnancy" munro walked over with my food and sat down so he was in the video "oh! Almost forgot I'll show you guy's my stomach now" I stood up and showed it all the way's I did last time. Munro put both his hands on either side of my stomach and then stood up and kissed me. I giggled in the kiss and pulled away and said "are you gonna end each video in a kiss?" He smirked "I just might have to now, thanks for the idea" he kissed me again and once again shut the video off with out breaking the kiss

I layed in bed reading the book I got earlier today after uploading the v-log I ignored the comments today and just went to read , munro shut the light off from the bathroom and climbed into bed , well his bed since it's his room , and the room we made this little baby in… "Whatcha reading?" he asked pulling me closer to him and rubbing circles on my stomach "a book about the baby." "Oh, what does it say?" "Well it says that the baby is about the size of an orange and that it can hear noises out side of the womb now" I told him "so if I were to talk to it she could hear me?" he asked I nodded, he moved the blanket past my stomach and moved my shirt up "hello baby," he said in his most childish voice

"Its daddy, mommy and daddy can't wait to met you, and hold you and take care of you" I was trying to contain my laughter but couldn't help but smile at him, he was being cute and I liked it. He looks up at me "what?" "Could you turn anymore sappy on me?" I said he smiled "yes, I'll probably end up crying when she's born" I raised my eyebrows "will you now?" he smirked a with a nod "yes and I'm recording the whole thing-""haha haha no your not" I said "but what about the fan's-""oh well about them that's not being put on YouTube" "so I can, but not put it up?" I playfully glared at him "maybe, I'll think about" he turned back to my baby belly "did you hear that she said she'll about it baby" I smiled to myself, maybe having a baby now won't be that bad .munro put his head back on the pillow, I leaned down and kissed him he kissed me back and one thing lead to another and the book was forgot about.

* * *

><p>Remember review!<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me Xoxo


	6. Because you loved me

Here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Because you loved me

Graduation was yesterday, I was so nervous I thought I was gonna throw up. going up in front of all my fellow graduates was what I was most afraid of , my mom ended up showing up , she tried to talk to me to but I really didn't want to talk to her at all . I just ended up taking a few pictures with her and sticking with Munro after, and the cast that showed up to they were with us to.

But now prom is tonight, the first fun thing that has happened in a while, I got my hair done with Chloe this morning and nails, and now were back at her house getting our makeup and dresses on, Chloe had a black dress with beautiful gold designs on it and matching gold shoes she was beautiful when she was all dressed up, when I went to put my dress on, yes it still fit but Chloe had to help me put it. I just choose a pair of white flat's nothing to high because I didn't want to fall and hurt the baby.

I looked at myself though her full length mirror and traced my stomach with my hand, Chloe stood up from sitting on her bed she gave me a small smile "you can barely tell ace" she said passing me my little carry on white purse "thanks" there was a knock on her door and her mom came in "girls, the boy's are here, hurry up, I want pictures!" then her mom disappeared, I followed Chloe out side where munro and Sam were waiting for us , her mom was out there to, munro came over to me from where he was beside the limo "you look beautiful" he said leaning in to kiss me , I closed the space, after he pulled away and slipped a white and blue corsage on my wrist "it's pretty, thank you" " you two come on I'm taking photos of you too" Chloe's mom said . Munro took my hand and led us over to the others. We got a group photo, one of Chloe and me, one of the boy's together, Chloe and Sam, Munro and I, and separate one's of each of us then we were off to prom

"time to slow thing's down a bit" the dj said as the starting as I slow song came on , munro left a few minutes ago saying he had to get something from the limo and I'm just waiting for him to come back , I set my glass down "care to dance ?" I looked up Munro was back, I smiled taking his hand that he held out for me "I'd love to" he lead me to the dance floor where all the couples were slow dancing

"You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'coz you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me "<p>

Munro kissed my forehead " I love you , ace" he said , I smiled but he couldn't see it because my head was on his shoulder , I looked up at him " I love you too" I told him. He removed his hand from my back and dug in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box , I gasped , what is he doing , he got down on one knee "mun-" "aislinn, it's been 2 year's and some months since we've been together , and we've been through a lot and probably we'll have to go though a lot more , but I love you , and I know you love me , and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know if you want to count this as a marriage proposal or a promise but…aislinn Claire tennant Paul will you do me the honor of marrying me ?"

I couldn't believe he was doing this, and doing this in this setting, what I didn't even notice until now was that the music was off and the light was pointed at us, and people were watching, I didn't care though not one bit, "yes, yes! I will marry you" I say with the biggest smile I could ever have on my face ever, he slipped the ring on my finger and stood up and kissed me "there you have it folks a prom engagement" the dj said and the music came back on playing Katy Perry's new song wide awake. Sam and Chloe came over to us "I told you she would say yes" Sam said then Munro and Sam guy high fived each other or whatever 'wait he knew about this?" I asked "yeah so did I" Chloe said with a smile

After prom was over Munro and I went back to his apartment it was pitch dark, shouldn't Thomas be home? Munro turned the light on to the kitchen kicking his shoes off near the door , as he did that I noticed a note on the counter , I picked it up and read it " munro and aislinn I hope my room is big enough for the baby , I'm staying with mom until I can find my own place , and I wanted to do this ,so don't say I shouldn't of or anything like that cause I know I'll be getting a phone call as soon as you two read this , Thomas" " he moved out?" munro asked going to check the now empty room "I guess he really did.." munro said coming out of the room "why would he do that?" munro asked I pointed to my stomach " there's no room for three of us and a baby, that's why he did it" munro sighed taking the tux jacket off " I'll call him tomorrow" I nodded and went to change , I guess I can finally start putting what's in boxes away

* * *

><p>Remember review!<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me Xoxo


	7. Wendy's

it's been a while since i uploaded another chapter, sorry it was my birthday and I am at the cottage with my family most of the time , and there's no internet there... or a computer,but other then that enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>7)<p>

Wendy's

"Good afternoon aislinn, munro and you, you're new?" Doctor. Canon said coming in the room as I sat on examination bed, Munro in the chair beside me and Alicia in the other, "oh, I'm Alicia" "well it's nice to meet you, shall we get started?" she asked, I nodded, after all the checks she did and measurements on me, she finally brought in the ultrasound machine,

I always flinch when she put's the greenish blueish gel on me, even though I already know it going to be cold. "Now aislinn don't be surprised if you start to feel kicks or just movement in general" she told me as the baby started to appear on the screen "alright" I said slowly "aww…" Alicia cooed, I looked over at her and smiled. "You guy's make the cutest babies" she continued Munro chuckled

"So, I know the gender, do you guy's want to know?" the doctor asked "not us, but Alicia need's to know" I told her "oh alright" she said slowly writing on a scrap piece of paper "Im throwing them a party, for when they find out the gender" Alicia said looking at the paper and smiled, folded it and put it in her wallet, "that sounds like fun" doctor. Canon said, we got the ultra sound photos and said good bye then we left,

I went with Alicia , while munro went in the other direction to meet up Justin and them to hang out ,on our way back to the apartment we stopped on got Wendy's , I was craving French fries. As we walked in I asked "can't you just like give me a hint of what gender the baby is?" She laughed "alright, fine, you're having either a boy or girl" she smiled, "Thanks for the hint" I said sarcastic "well, what's the fun in surprises if you already know huh?" she questioned sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to be in the next vlog? We can film it right now?" She nodded "sure", I got the camera and set it up "just question?" I turned to her "yeah?" "What do I exactly say?" "uh… maybe something about the party or whatever' I said " your bringing the camera to record at it aren't you ?" I nodded, I sat on the couch beside her and pressed record "Hey guy's, I'm here with Alicia" I started "hey" she waved to the camera "not really a lot to talk about today but,

I'm 20 week's and 3 days today, and we just got back from my doctor's appointment" "I know the gender, munro and aislinn don't know yet, cause the rest of the degrassi cast and other friend's and family and I are throwing them a sort of party slash baby shower slash I'm either a boy or girl slash thing" she finally finished "I'm guessing you don't know what it's really called?" I ask with a small giggle "nope not a clue, but I get what I'm doing so..." she smiled "alright, uh, here is the ultrasound" I showed it just as the door to the apartment opened and in walked Justin and Munro

"Hey! You two vlogging?" Justin asked setting a couple bags on the island "yeah, say hi?" I said picking up the camera and filmed what ever the boy's were doing, Munro brought in a box and leaned it up against the wall "hey, everybody!" Justin said as Alicia took the camera from me and recorded, I walked over to Munro "what is that?' I asked him, he smirked "oh you know just the crib you wanted-" I gasped "you didn't?" I asked "I did though" I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss,

"aww, that's cute" Justin joked Alicia laughed then stopped all of sudden and came over focusing the camera on my ringed finger " wait, what is this?" She asked "you didn't notice? I've only been wearing for the last 3 weeks" I said Munro made a face, "I guess we forgot to tell her soon to be Mrs. Chambers" " you guy's are getting married?" She asked "eventually" I said with a smile "I'm always the last one to know these things aren't I?" "Hey now, you know the gender, remember that?" She nodded "touché" I showed my stomach, and we all said good bye and ended the video

The video was uploaded , munro was making dinner as I watched those teen mom shows , I finally decided to give that show a chance due to my present situation , it wasn't that bad . I set my phone down from texted one of my school friends when I heard a knock on the door "I got it munro!" I shouted so he could hear me , I got to the door and opened it and stooped dead in my track's " hey ace…"

* * *

><p>Who do you think it is ?<p>

I know who it is... review and tell me who you think it is

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


	8. Canadian issue

Okay, so i know this is really late i kept meaning to put it up but it just never happened , and i was dealing with going to a new school and homework , I've been busy and i'm sorry for that but i am still writing don't worry :)

Now on to the story , this chapter is sort of short cause I've kinda ran out of idea's... but other then that enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>8) Canadian issue <span>

"Hey ace…" why is he here? How does he even know I leave here? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me any more…that I'm not his daughter "what?" I said not caring to be nice. He sighed "Aislinn I'm sorry, okay…about everything" he said "you really think after what you did I'm going to accept you apology?" I asked "ace…" "Aislinn, who's at the door?" Munro asked coming over to me "him" I said "who's him? …oh" he stopped beside me, blocking the door way. "Mr. Paul…" "Munro, I'm sorry about punching you in the face" dad said Munro nodded "it's fine" "no it's not fine, at all "I said Munro gave me a weird look ,

I turned to dad from hiding most of myself behind the door " you can't just show up here dad" munro walked back to the kitchen " and apologize thinking that everything is going to be the way it was before " I say " aislinn that's not what I thought" " well you came here thinking I would forgive you, one, for throwing all my things out on the side of the road And two for punching my fiancé in the face but you see I'm not gonna be that forgiving… not anymore" Dad looked down, "fiancé?" "Yeah, fiancé, and you would of known if you hadn't done what you did, remember? I'm no daughter of yours" then I shut the door and locked it, "hey... come here" Munro said coming back to me, he pulled me into a hug as I cried

2 weeks later…

Today is the day of the party/shower thing that Alicia planed and I was happy about it apart from being tired from a sleepless night, I put my sandals on and put my purse on my shoulder, Munro came out from the bed room ready to go with the camera in hand and noticed he was recording , I giggled . "What? Are you turning today into a full length movie?" I asked "maybe..." he said "alright, let's go, I wanna know what our baby is" I said opening the door, he shut the camera off and stepped out of the apartment after me. Locked the door then took my hand in his as we walked to the car.

As Munro drove I took out the camera and started recording as we pulled up to Melinda's new house "are you excited daddy chambers?" I asked as he parked he grinned "yeah…are you?" "Yes" I answered him "well let's go in then" he said and took the keys out and stuck them in his pocket and got out. I got out too and shut my door after, Munro came over and we walked in together

"It's a Boy!" Everyone cheered when we walked into the living room where they all were. The room was full of blue decorations, balloons with saying on them. A kitchen full of food which that part I like, a corner full of so many gifts I couldn't even count them and a room full of people , people that wanted to be here and I could name everyone but my parents because there the only ones not here...

"Were having a boy" I said to Munro as people started conversation with every one again. "Okay, so I guess I'm not always right…" He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back quickly and we went to say hello to people

* * *

><p>After multiply times back and fourth from the car to bring the extra food left and the gifts, I was ready to hit my pillow and fall asleep, as munro put things away , I went to change into yoga pants and a tee-shirt . I put on one of Munro's sweaters as I walked in the kitchen. I grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. I watched Munro go to and from the room as my phone started ringing I set my cupcake down and pressed talk<p>

"Hello?" I answered "hi, is this Aislinn Paul?" the man asked "yes it is, may I ask who this is?" "Uh yes, I'm Zach martal and I wanted to know if you and Munro would like to do a photo shoot and interview for people magazine , were doing a Canadian issue and we hear you two are the hot topic there right now?" "One second let me get Munro…" I set my phone down and called over Munro "what?" he asked "Zach martal form people magazine want us to be in there Canadian issue" I tell him "really…?" I nod and pass him my phone they talk for a bit and Munro hangs up "so…?" I ask " next Tuesday we have a photo shoot and interview" he said

* * *

><p>so, name suggestions ?<p>

or ideas?

review!

I-want-you-not-2-give-up-on-me

XOXO


	9. Authors note: Please read!

Authors note.

Sorry it's not a chapter, but i will be posting one soon, i'm just trying to get Ideas and not have unrealistic plots in it.i have Some stuff up my sleeve , you'll be surprised..or at least i hope so...But if you have any name suggestions , some story idea's to make you like it better, anything. Just review to tell me and i'll take everything into consideration. chapter 9 will be kinda long so get excited cause it will be up soon...you don't have to but you can if you want.

It's not like anyone read this but whatever

I-want-you-not-2-give-up-on me

Xoxo


	10. It started when i first saw you

I do not own Munro or Aislinn cause if i did... never mind.

Yay! another chapter. i think this is the longest chapter so far. so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It started when I first saw you

"'I sooo knew they were gonna have a boy!' 'This is the best!' 'Maislinn forever.'" I sighed lying in bed with the laptop beside me "why do you do that?" Munro asked coming in the room with a bowl of popcorn over for us to share; I moved the laptop on the floor "do what?" I asked. "Read the comments, you're only doing that to see if a bad one will pop up." He said passing me the bowl then going to put in the movie. "No I'm not…" I augured, he turned around and looked at me, "okay fine, I am. It just bugs me, and I don't even know why." I confessed,

He laughed getting in the bed "it's bugging you that you're not seeing hate in the comments?" I nodded feeling kind of stupid. "I shouldn't should I?" he shook his head "no, you shouldn't" I cuddled in to his side and put my head on his chest as the movie started playing.

"Ace, Aislinn Baby wake up…." Munro said I rolled over in bed. "We gonna go in an hour ace, come on." I opened my eyes "good morning" I moaned stretching and sat up "we have that photo shoot and interviews today don't us?" I questioned "yeah, we do. I'll go make breakfast." He said doing up his belt "okay, chicken. Can you make chicken?" I asked "you want chicken for breakfast?"

"Yes..." I said standing up "what about for dinner? We'll go out to that new restaurant you've wanted to go to?" I smiled," that sounds good" he nodded and left the room. Then I went to the washroom. This boy is always pushing on my bladder... I got dressed and brushed my hair and did my small effort of makeup and went in the kitchen and got myself a drink as Munro finished up cooking. I sat at the table and waited for Munro to give me my food. After he did, we ate .an left for the shoot.

* * *

><p>We got to the photo shoot and Munro went in one room I went in another , a lady is doing my hair and make up right now, as she curled my hair she asked " so how far along are you ?" "Uh 22 weeks "I told her "oh that's wonderful, not much longer huh?" "Like four months but it'll fly by" I smiled caressing my stomach "have you thought about what you and Munro are gonna name it?" she asked "no, not really. But I think we should soon…" I said then soon after that she was done and I was moved to wardrobe. They put me in dance shorts as I like to call them and a white see through dress , it reminded me of something I might have wore when me and Munro would have some uh.. Fun.<p>

Then I got taken to where we would be taking the photos, Munro was talking to the person with the camera, Munro came over after and took me over to the white platform. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans (he can never get away form those things) and a white dress shirt they put music on and I smiled this was fun actually "alright, Munro, Aislinn when your ready." The camera guy shouted over the music, Munro nodded and pulled me over to him.

"What?" I asked as he just looked at me "you look really pretty" he whispered in my ear, I blushed. The camera guy took a photo, I don't know his name, so it will be Larry, until I'm told different, a slow song came on and Munro put his hand out "dance with me?" I smiled and took his hand "of course" I giggled we started dancing .Flash. Flash. Flash. He trilled me around once. Flash. And I kissed him .flash. Flash.

He kissed me back. Then I pulled away. And Munro went and kneels in front of me and took out a ring, "this is real, a real one not, no promise ring this time." He said and looked up at me. I smiled even bigger I was happy with the ring he got me before but…he's the best person in the world. I nodded for him to put it on my finger. Flash. Flash. Flash

Munro put a hand on my stomach and stood up, "I hope he has your eyes" he said looking down at my stomach "but I want him to have your eyes," I told him "I want him like his mommy" he started "a beautiful, smart, wonderful person".

* * *

><p>After the shoot and interview, we went out for dinner. And yes I ordered chicken. I couldn't stop looking at my new ring. There was writing on the inside I discovered it on the way here, it said 'it started when I first saw you' the waiter brought over our drinks and left. I took a sip and Munro looked over at me "so..." he started "when should the date for the wedding be?" he asked, I looked up at him "I thought you wanted to wait?" I said "we could pick a date and then go from there ace." He said I took his hand over the table and smiled<p>

"Alright, I like that idea." I said he squeezed my hand "what about sometime in October?" I asked "why October?" he asked "I've always wanted to get married in October since I was little" I told him "October it is" he said I smiled to myself then the waiter brought over our food.

* * *

><p>1 month later….<p>

I turned on the camera on. Ready to make the next Vlog. I press the record button "hey guys." I said. "Just another video for you I hope your not to disappointed." I laughed "okay." I stood up from the couch "let's go creep Munro" I said a walked into the bed room. Munro was packing to go to Ghana, I would be going but my doctor suggested not going this time around for the sake of the baby

"Hey," Munro said "what you doing?" he asked "recording you." I said. He smirked "are you having fun?" he got up and went to the closet. "Yeah, I am, thanks for asking" I said "so tell them what you're doing" I told him. "I'm packing for Ghana." He said "bring me back something special?"

I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He smiled "how can I say no to a face like that?" he came over and took the camera and recorded my stomach "26 week's guys!" he said happily "I can't wait to hold my boy." He said, I giggled and went into the night stand and grabbed the ultrasound photos and brought them over and showed them to the camera. We talked a bit more and ended the video. I went to make supper after putting the video up trying to not want to read the comments. Munro's trying to make me stop. Munro took over dinner after he finished packing, he was gonna be gone for 2 weeks and I was gonna be stuck at home by myself. Great. After dinner we watched a movie his choice this time. Let's just say we didn't do much movie watching, each other seemed more exciting then the movie. If you understand….

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up before Munro, I had to pee again. I really gotta ask my doctor about that after I came out Munro was gonna get up soon anyway so I waited until his alarm went off, he shut it off and rubbed his eyes "hey, your up" he said turning on a light, "yeah. He was pushing on my bladder again" I said "well I'm gonna go have a shower quickly" he said getting up "okay..." he went in the washroom and I went into the living room and sat on the couch and noticed the weird shape of my belly, he moved last night when I was sleeping,<p>

I turned on light and turned on the TV, nothing was on so I shut it off and went to get dressed , when Munro came out of the washroom the baby kicked but It hurt not like the other ones , it's like the baby was kicking my spine . " are you okay?" Munro asked , then it stopped "I.., yeah, I'm okay" I tell him, I don't want to worry him right before he leaves for 2 weeks across the world, it's nothing anyway " are you sure?" I nodded " he's just kicking" I tell Munro he comes over to me and places a hand on my stomach " I don't feel anything.." he said " he stopped" I tell him . Munro nodded and I pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back "I'm gonna miss you..." I say only above a small whisper " I'm gonna miss you too." And he kissed me once again.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? review and tell me.<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XOXO


	11. Bio oil

no one really caught on at the end of the last chapter and that surprised me. so then i guess this chapter might surprise alot of people. But anyway enjoy!

i do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Bio oil

"Hey, Thomas, sorry to call so early" I said turning a light on in the living room after I finished getting ready for the doctors appointment I made ,cause something just wasn't feeling right. And I didn't want to worry Munro before he left "Aislinn?" he asked "yup, it's me." I said going to the kitchen to grab something to eat "you know it's 10 it's not that early" he said, I laughed "yeah, your right." "So what can I do for you miss. Paul?" he asked "can you take me to my doctor's appointment?"

"When is it?" he asked " in like an hour" I told him " sure, I'll be there in a half hour" I smiled " thank you" I thanked him " no need , see you later" " okay, bye." I said then hung up I set my phone down on the counter as he kicked me again "ow…ow!" I whimpered "ow..! What's wrong baby boy?" I questioned he keeps kicking me I the same spot and has for the past 5 days since Munro left.

I sighed when he stopped. I put my flip-flops on and played the stupid Facebook games until Thomas came. He knocked on the door "come in!" I shouted from where I was sitting and shut the light off. "Hey." He said "hi, thanks for taking me." I said he shrugged "anything for my soon to be sister" he said messing up my hair, I glared at him "can you help me up?" he nodded and helped me to my feet. "So why the appointment? Didn't you go like a week ago?" he asked as we walked out of the apartment. And I shut the door and locked it. "Uh, I think something is wrong..."

"What do you mean?" he asked opening the door to the parking lot "he, he keeps kicking my back area. The doctor said that isn't suppose to happen so she asked me to come in to see her." I told him as we got in his car. Thomas looked at me then looked away. I guess he didn't have anything to say.

After we got to the doctors office and I sighed in .Thomas finally said something "did you tell Munro " he asked I shook my head no "I haven't, I didn't want to worry him before he left." I answered him "and if this is something serious? And he's across the world how are you gonna tell him? How are you even calm about any of this?" he asked.

" I don't know Thomas!" I snapped "I know it could be serious, you think I'm actually calm about this? This is my first baby of course I'm not calm." I wanted to cry and be in Munro's arms, "I'm so scared something is wrong with him…" I whispered "hey... Don't cry Aislinn Please. Nothing is gonna be wrong." He assured me. I took a deep breath "are you sure?" I asked him "Well I'm no doctor, but it's what I feel"

"Aislinn" the nurse called from the door. "Come in with me?" I asked standing up from the chair "Sure." He got up and we followed the nurse to room 3 and she told me the doctor would be in, in a moment, I sat on the bed and Thomas sat in the chair after a couple minutes doctor. Canon came in "hello Aislinn, mun…not Munro." "

Thomas chuckled "nope, not Munro .just his twin." He says "Thomas." He finished ,she smiled "okay, so lets do an ultrasound" she said and started to get ready for it, I layed down an I also lifted up my shirt past my stomach and waited . She put the gel on my stomach as she asked "Is he still kicking in the same spot?" I nodded "yeah," I said looking at the screen "hmm… everything looks fine all he's doing is sucking his thumb..." I smiled to myself until I felt it again "ow…ow…ow!"

After he was done kicking me… I swear he'll be some huge soccer player or something. Doctor canon said "he didn't even move… Aislinn can you turn on you're side." I moved on my side. I couldn't see the screen the way I was turned. She started to move the stick around on my back "oh, my goodness…" she whispered but it was so quiet inhere I could hear her like she was talking to me "what...?" I saw Thomas's jaw drop "oh, wow..." was all that came out of his mouth "it's another baby…" she said. My eye's widened "what?" I asked, there both just trying to freak me out…

"Aislinn, you're expecting twins… a boy and girl." The doctor said "really?" She moved the screen so I could see and she sure was wasn't lying, "how…" "I must have missed her... She's right behind her brother; she's near your back so I never saw her and her brother was hiding her" doctor. Canon explained "so nothing is wrong with them?" I asked, she shook her head "nope, I guess she was just trying to make herself known and I can't do anything about her kicking,"

I got the ultrasound photos and she told me I needed to eat a bit more then I was since she knows for a fact that I'm pregnant with twins and not just one. And I asked her about stretch marks, she suggested bio oil. Thomas took me to shoppers' drug mart, to get some and I also bought myself some ice cream. Once we got back to the apartment Thomas made me lunch but then he had to get going to work so I was by myself to think, "Twins…" I said sitting on the couch taking a sip of my glass of milk I turned the TV on, it happened to be on much music and a promo for Degrassi was play…

**** "on this week of Degrassi"

'Adam, I can't just ignore the fact that she hasn't been talking to me!' Eli said talking to Adam. Adam rolled his eyes 'stop worrying, Eli' "zig we can't..." Maya went on but stopped and zig kissed her 'I'm just trying to save myself from heartbreak…' Clare said and walked away from Eli. 'Oh my god' Campbell whispered. Clare cried on the bathroom floor and Katie knelled beside her. "You're what? Clare…" then the screen went black 'Eli please don't leave'****

And then it ended and my glass of milk was empty i went up and put the glass in the sink, i'll do the dishes later, I decided I was gonna take a nap and call Jody after , I wanna tell her she was there when i first found out i was pregnant so i feel she should know and I need to tell someone , cause soon enough I'll have to tell Munro and I don't know how He'll take it .

* * *

><p>So...Was it good? surprising? no? yes?<p>

tell me review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XOXO


	12. Doritios

Here's another chapter! Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Doritos.

I'm so nervous, I shouldn't be but, really, how am I supposed to tell Munro that we're really having twins? That's two babies, not the one that we were expecting .how is he supposed to wrap his head around it? Heck, I can barely wrap my head around it. And I've known for almost 2 weeks now, I looked over at the clock, he'll be home in a couple minutes, Thomas texted me saying they were on their way back, Thomas is going to help me tell him, I mean Thomas was there when I found out so…why not have him help me tell him?, I sighed, I'm nervous but so happy because I'll get to see him soon.

I was in the babies' room, I did a bit of work in here, I put my baby boys' clothes away and Thomas painted the room yellow and put up photos, he offered to do more, but munro told me how he couldn't wait to put the crib, changing table and the rocking chair together, so he's got some work to do and more now. I put the last outfit in the drawer. And looked down at my stomach and rubbed it "don't worry baby girl, I'll take daddy shopping again, get you stuff." That's when I heard the door open

"Aislinn?" Munro called in the apartment "we're back!" I smiled. "One second!" I went in our room and grabbed the ultrasound photos and I went into the kitchen where the boys were, they were talking so I quietly walked up behind Munro and put my hands over his eyes. And set the photos on the counter in front of him "guess who?" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled "I don't have a clue…are you some crazy fan, trying to lick my ear?" he asked, I laughed I remember when he told me that story An I couldn't stop laughing after.

"Nope, guess again" I giggled "you couldn't be my very beautiful fiance Could you?" He asked, I blushed and moved my hands away "I mean I could be…" I said sarcastically he turned around and smirked "I missed you" he said I smiled "I missed you too." He kissed me. And I kissed him back "awe… that's cute." I pulled away and looked over at Thomas, he just laughed "how's my boy?" Munro asked putting his hands on my stomach, I looked back over at him "he's good…." I said "uh….but that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" I started, I sat down on the bar stool beside him "we're uh…also having a girl…" I said

"What…?" he asked clearly confused, brought his attention to the photo in front of him that he didn't notice until I pointed it out, he looked at the photos, for almost a whole ten minutes. Thomas came over and put a hand on my shoulder." I'll go now, let you and Munro be alone." He said, I nodded 'thank you Thomas," he smiled and left.

"How…" he finally looked over at me "yeah, that was my reaction to," I took a deep breath "remember how, right before you left, I thought he was kicking me?" I started, he nodded "I called the doctor about 5 days after you left and she told me to come in to see her in the morning, she said it wasn't suppose to happen, so when she was doing an ultrasound, she figured out that there's a baby right behind our boy , a girl. She was hid behind him the whole time." He sighed

"uh, whoa…" he said "there's really two babies in there" he stated running a hand through his hair, "She'll be such a daddy's girl..." I said with a small smile, "yeah, she will ….but he'll be a mamma's boy" he smiled "this isn't going to be easy, but we'll get through it." He said taking my hand in his "well we've gotten this far..." I said "yeah, and we can get further" I smiled and leaned into kiss him.

After dinner, which we ordered in Chinese food. We cuddled up on the couch and watched kick-ass on much with a bag of Doritos "Hey, ace…?" I looked up at him

"Yeah?" I answered "maybe... we should name them..?" he asked "you want to?" He nodded "alright, go get a piece of paper and a pen." I said sitting up and turned on the lamp. "okay." he got up and went in the babies room and came out with the baby journal I've been writing in and a pen an sat back beside me . "How about... You pick the girls first name, I choose her middle name , I pick his first name and you pick his middle name?" I suggested, he smirked "alright." He said as a commercial came on and it was another Degrassi promo.

*** "On the last week of the summer season of Degrassi"

"Everyone is staring Jenna...!" Clare whispered walking to their first class "you'll get use to it" Jenna sighed "I can't believe you, zig…" Maya whispered shutting her locker. "Clare, oh my god..." Katie said walking in Clare's room "why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't tell mom yet Jake, shut up!" Clare said to Jake "Maya! Watch out!" tori cried and watched her best friend get hit by a truck. "I hate you!" Clare said to Helen and ran out of the house. "Clare!" Jake called after her. ****

"What about liesa?" he asked I turned my attention to him "liesa?" I thought about it

"That's a pretty name, mm what about Jessie for her middle name?" "Liesa Jessie Chambers, it has a nice ring to it" he said "one down, one more to go." He added "okay, um… what about Tatum or Kendall" I asked "I like Tatum..?" "You don't have to ask, I like either name." I told him "Tatum…Zachary?" "Beautiful," I said "Liesa Jessie Chambers and Tatum Zachary Chambers." He said

3 weeks later...

"and tweet!" i said with a laugh, as Munro drove and i sat in the passager seat, we are going to set, first day back to film the second half of season 12 , starting with a read trough at 8 in the morning , how wonderful... " what you do?" Munro asked looking at me quickly and then back at the road "i took a picture of you driving and tweeted it and said where were going" i told him "oh, how do you manage to take these photos without me noticing.?" i giggled and turned back to my phone and went through connect on twitter, people are still asking me about hundred times a day about the twin, Munro and i told them on the Vlog a week ago. and they still comment everyday, and ask me things on twitter every day.

Munro drove into the parking lot "here we are" Munro said turning the car off. i unbuckled my seat belt , and we walked in. i'm so happy filming is starting again.

* * *

><p>so there it was, did you like it? liked there name's?<p>

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

xoxo


	13. I peed myself

Okay so, I just wanted to thank my faithful reviewers and also all my readers

MadameDegrassi4587

alicia4568

degrassiluver15

Littlemissartsi

baby92sam

Thank you, guy's I can always count on a review from you guys.

* * *

><p>So… the end I coming quickly…this is the end Guy's…I hope you like it!<p>

So the beginning is kind of awkwardly written, I don't know what happened but I just couldn't write very well today. I think I got better by the end, what do you think?

But any ways enjoy this chapter, it is the last.

_**(READ THE END NOTE GUYS, ALRIGHT?)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

I peed myself

"And cut!" the director shouted as Munro, Jordy, Justin, Jessica and I finished a scene, it was the scene of Clare having her water break. The next is where she has the baby and it gets rushed away because there's something wrong with it. We went to wardrobe and hair and make up, I got all done up and we went to film the scene.

Munro held my hand as we walked over to the hospital room set. "You know you look really hot in that hospital gown." He said I looked over at him "smile ace, you've been in a crap mood all day, come on." I moved my hand from his "I've been in a crap mood all day because I'm pregnant Munro, just stop, please." I said "and these stupid Braxton hicks contractions aren't helping" I told him, "The faster we get the scene done the faster we can get home" he said "I'm not gonna rush the scene just to get home." "I was just trying to help." He told me "I know I'm sorry" "can I kiss you?" he asked "you don't have to ask." I told him with a small smile. He kissed me quick and we went an got in out places.

"Alright aislinn, remember your in a lot of pain." He said then started talking to the person beside him. "You're doing great ace." Munro said wiping a tear away from my face. I don't think any of them understand that I'm really in pain these Braxton hicks really hurt, and there really bad today. "Okay can we get lilac in here" the director shouted "eclare's about to have there baby" Jordy laughed holding the fake camera that 'Adam' is recording the birth with and Jessica was on my other side. Because Clare and Jenna got really close after Alli left for MIT, so she was here. And the 'doctors' are in this scene to. The baby they has casted as Eli and Clare's baby is named lilac. Her mom is on the side watching.

Lilac had a fake umbilical cord on her that and the 'doctor' layed her on the table covered in blanket's so the 'doctor' can pick her up and make it look like she just came out of me…or Clare. Whatever. "Rolling!" "Okay, take it from. Something's wrong!" he shouted. "Take 6. And action!"

* * *

><p>"Cut...! That was great guy's….that's a season wrap on Aislinn Munro, Jessica, and Jordan he said, everyone started clapping. I got off the bed with Munro's help and kissed him then hugged him and pulled away an smiled. Then I went to go say goodbye to everyone and to go get changed. As I started walking back after saying goodbyes and I'll see you in the New Year. Jess jogged over to me. She giggled "I love the waddle in your walk." she said. "I don't" I said "oh, come on. You're almost done, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded "Yeah, I hope so."<p>

I opened my door to my dressing room. "I mean I'd rather take care of them, and then carry them around anymore." I told her and got changed into my jeans and tee shirt, "is being pregnant really that bad?' I sat down on the couch throwing the gown on the back of it. "Yes and no, I mean there are some good things and bad. It's just I've been pregnant for 9 months. And I'm ti…." My eyes widen and I looked down, I could only see my stomach anymore so that really didn't help. "Ace, did you just…or…" I put my hand out and she helped me up. "No, no. I think that was my water." I said and that's when I got my first real contraction, it didn't last long but it hurt like hell. "C-can you g-go get Munro, jess?" I asked. She nodded and ran out of the room, minutes later Munro came running in with Jordy, jess and Justin. "You're water broke." He asked out of breath. "No munro I peed myself" I said sarcastically "okays baby time…" he turn to Justin "Justin can you go to the apartment and get the bag in front of the dresser in the babies room?" munro asked, he was panicking. The doctor said he might do that.

"Yeah..." Justin nodded Munro gave him the apartment key. "You guys gonna come with me?" Justin asked the girls. They nodded "meet us at the hospital, okay?" Munro said quickly "Justin nodded and the three of them left the room. Munro came over to me; he grabbed my bag and took my hand "you ready?" he asked "no, not one bit." I said "me either…lets go" I nodded. When we got to the parking lot, I had to stop him. I was getting another one .longer then the first one but not by much and again it hurt like hell "I've only had two, and I'm already sick of them." I said opening my eyes "what the twins?' he asked I wanted to slam him "no, dummy, the contractions." He looked down. "Oh..." he dragged out. "Just get me to the hospital Munro." He nodded and helped me into the car.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the hospital, Munro signed me in; I got a room and doctor. Canon checked me. I was only 1 centimeter dilated but the doctor kept me instead of send me home for a couple more hours because of the twins. She wanted to keep an eye on Liesa. After she left Munro called his brother and parents to let them know, I would have told him to call my parents but…never mind I don't even really wanna talk to them anyway. Then after he called everyone from the cast. He sat down in the chair when he was done "they all know." He said I nodded<p>

"Aislinn, are you sure you don't want me to call your parents?" I turned on my side. "Yeah, I'm sure." He took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "Alright, I was just making sure." Then he leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back then pulled away. "Can you get me food? Or at least something to drink?" I asked he nodded. "Yes, I'll be back in 5 minutes" he got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey!" Munro greeted, as I was getting another contraction so I didn't bother to turn around "where you going? " Justin asked "to get ace something to eat and drink." They talked a bit then Jessica, Jordy, Justin, Alicia, Chloe and Sam came over to me "hey... how you doing?" Alicia asked setting two teddy bears on the chair, the bears had Tatum's and Liesa's name on them "I'm fine when I'm not having a contraction." I said she smiled and rubbed my arm then hugged me.

Chloe hugged me after and whispered "you know your parents called me because you wouldn't answer there phone calls" I sighed "they can keep calling you then cause I'm not answering." I said " their your parents, ace" she said " my dad told me I was no daughter of his , Chloe, do you really expect me to forgi.." I got another contraction there starting to come faster. Great. After it was over I said "can we not talk about this now?" "Okay fine, but only because your in labor." Justin put the bag, thank go he grabbed the right one, on the ground beside the chair then Munro came back in the room with Thomas with him. He put the food on the table beside my hospital bed " you were longer then 5 minutes" I teased "blame Thomas, he wanted me to wait for him to get here." Munro said. I looked at Thomas and he put his hands up in surrender. I giggled

"Well, your 10 centimeters dilated." Doctor. Canon said taking off her gloves and throwing them in the garbage "you know what that means." At this point I was beyond tired, beyond clean because I was covered in sweat and I was in so much pain, I just wanted to have my babies and sleep a bit. Munro squeezed me hand and kissed my forehead. His mom is recording this. I was against the idea but gave up fighting him about 5 hour's ago. 23 hour's at the hospital. , it was him, Chloe and his mom in the room with me. The doctor got ready for the birth and the nurses got the area ready for the twins.

" 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" one of the nurse counted and crying filled the room of my first baby " it's the boy!" the doctor said , and held him up so I could see him, Munro had tear's in his eye's , I would of said I have tears in my eye's to but.. I've been crying since I was 6 centimeter's dilated so. "You're doing great, baby, just one more." Munro said. "Munro...do you want to cut the cord?" she asked him. He nodded after he cut the cord where the doctor told him. We were back for round two.

* * *

><p>Crying filled the room once again, of our baby girl. Doctor canon held her up, she was smaller then Tatum but wasn't insanely small, Munro cut her cord to. Chloe kissed my hand "you did awesome, ace." She said after. Munro went to see them as I delivered the after birth, and that was gross. After the babies were cleaned and I was to. I finally got to hold them. The nurse pasted me liesa as Munro held Tatum. She had brown hair and a round face. She looked so cute in her little hat. I ran my finger across her little face. "Hi Liesa" I said quietly she opened her eye's, she had green eye's just like her daddy. "What colour eyes does he have?" I asked Munro<p>

"Blue, just like his mommy's" he said Munro sat in the chair beside the bed slowly "okay, guy's I want a picture" his mom said, "really mom? Now?" Munro asked "yes, now. My mom made me take one right after having you and Thomas so smile , cause you won't be smiling when they wake you up at 2 in the morning and you have to be at set at 5" I laughed quietly to myself "okay, come on Munro one picture." He sighed and scooted the chair over more " alright now say, this is going to be the best 18 years of my life" she said " this is going to be the best 18 years of my life." We said in unison and she took the photo.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I lied. It's not the end far from it; I just wanted to spook you.<strong>

And do any of you go look at the photos i put up to go along with the story on my profile?

So review, tell me what you thought.

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	14. Early Christmas present?

So... this story isn't over for any of you who didn't read the end note , so stop crying buckets ,okay? there's going to be about 7-8 more chapter's. and they way it ends i'm hoping you guys will love, so go on stop reading this part and read the actually chapter...are you still reading? i said stop!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Early Christmas present?

It's the middle of December now and The twin's are 4 weeks old now and Tatum such a calm baby, he only wakes up once a night, but liesa is the complete opposite, she always wants to be held and talked to and she eats like there's no tomorrow…I think she get's that from Munro I got out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake up Munro. Then I headed for the twins room, liesa was sleeping she had a little snore when she slept that's how I could tell, I went over to Tatum's crib, see, he was wide awake just lying there just like every other morning. "Tatum, what you doing boy?" I said quietly picking him up carefully. He wined when I did this but then stopped after I set him on the changing table "you're such a weird little boy."

I changed him and put him in an outfit for the day, then took him to the kitchen with me to make him a bottle. It was a hard task to do with one hand and a baby in the other, but I did it. I sat on the couch and feed him; I smoothed down his hair as he sucked on the bottle. The door to our bedroom opened and Munro came out, rubbing his eyes, then he came over to me. He leaned down and kissed me "good morning." He said after "morning" I said, Tatum finished his bottle right when liesa started crying, I sighed and stood up "I'll go get her ready." Munro said "thank you."

He was about to walk away to get here when I pulled on his hand and made him face me and kissed him, he kissed me back , then I pulled away, "now, you can go get her " I said, he smirked and walked into the twin's room, I put the bottle in the sink . Then burped Tate. My phone started ringing from my purse "let's go see whose calling" I said, he leaned his head on my shoulder. , I went in the bedroom and fished around in my purse until I pulled my phone out "hello?" I answered "hey! Are you still coming to the gym with me and cris?" Melinda asked "yeah, I am" I said "great, I'll come get you in an hour?" "Yeah that's fine." I said, and then we said our goodbye's and I threw my phone back in my bag.

I came out of the room to see Munro making liesa a bottle "Munro, are you sure you don't mind watching them today." I asked. He laughed. "ace, I'm fine with watching them while you go to the gym, I've already done it 9 times I can do it again," I nodded "I'm gonna put him back in his crib, he fell asleep again," I said an walked back into the twin's room and put him in his crib and dimed the light in the room. I went and got changed into something more workout appropriate and put my hair up and did my small effort of makeup then came out of the bedroom. Munro was rocking liesa and talking to her in a baby voice. I smiled; I didn't think he would be this good of a dad. "I told you she would be a daddy's girl" I said, he looked up at me and smiled "well, I bet we'll be surprised with her a lot" he said "yeah, well she was a surprise so…" I went to grab a breakfast bar from the cupboard.

"Ace…?" I turned around "yeah?' "Why do you even keep going to the gym?" He asked, I looked away and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Because I just wanna lose the baby weight." I said then the door bell ringed "Aislinn…your fine the way you are." "Just drop it, Munro." I said opening the door "hey!" "Hi" I smiled "ready to go?" Melinda asked I nodded "yeah, let's go" I said walking out the door.

We all were on the treadmills. We've been on them for about 20 minutes when Melinda asked "so, uh... what were you and Munro talking about before we left?" "It's nothing." I told her. "Are you sure it was nothing?" Cristine asked I sighed "yeah, I'm sure he was just being annoying this morning" I told them " isn't Munro annoying all the time ?" cris laughed " no, not all the time." I said "well, what was it then?" Melinda asked "and don't tell us it's nothing because we won't believe you." She added "okay….fine." I slowed down the treadmill and then got off. They followed me "how about we go to the mall get something to eat? Talk there? Maybe go shopping after? " Cristine suggested Melinda smiled.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the mall we went and got food, I got a coffee and a bagel from Timhortons, while they got hamburger's and fries. We got a table and sat down. I took a sip of my coffee. "So…" "Right before you guy's came, he asked me why I keep going to the gym with you guys" I started "and I told him I was going so I could lose the baby weight…" "I'm sensing a but?" "Yeah, your right. I just don't feel like Munro looks at me the same anymore…"<p>

"What, you mean before you got pregnant?" Cristine asked, I nodded "yeah, I gained 40 pounds being pregnant with the twins, and I just don't feel like Munro wants' to…." "Touch you anymore?" I nodded again "when was the last time he kissed you?" cris asked "this morning." "And the last time you two did something fun together?" "Uh…maybe the party slash baby shower thing…?" "So, you think losing the weight you put on is gonna change any of that?" "I don't know…" "I think you should talk to him, ace. Tell him how you feel." Melinda said. "But uh, or you could you know buy something sexy... and give him a show after you put the twins to bed" cris said I looked at her and smiled "see she like's that idea, oh, you can combine those idea's…mmm? You gonna do it?" I laughed "yeah…maybe…"

I walked into the apartment with my purse in one hand and my shopping bags in the other. I shut the door. "Hey, so much for that couple hours huh?" he teased from the living room. I set my bags on the counter "yeah, they wanted me to go to the mall with them after the gym, I must have lost track of time, I'm sorry." I explained. Tatum and liesa were in there jumper seats, they weren't doing much but looking around. Liesa was sucking her thumb. Eli had the TV on; he was watching the walking dead. "It's fine, we had a fun day with Uncle Thomas, we went to the tree farm.-"

I gasped "you went without me?" I asked "we didn't get a tree we just went to look around; you know to get out of the house for a while." I nodded "okay, well I got you something…" he raised an eye brow "did you now?' I nodded " come here" I said , he got up and followed me to the counter I went thought the bags and pulled out the game I got him "here" I handed him it "early Christmas present ?" Munro asked , "I guess it could be." He looked at the video game "thank you," he kissed me I kissed him back "you're welcome." I said pulling away, and then liesa started crying. I went and got her. "hi, baby girl." I said kissing her forehead. Of course she just wanted to be held she stopped the second I picked her up. "Uh…ace…?" "What?" I answered "why…did you buy this..?" I turned around and gasped "put it back!" He pulled out the lingerie right out of the bag "Munro!" he smirked. I put liesa back in the jumper seat. And went over to Munro and grabbed it away from him and put it back in the bag. "Was miss. Paul planning something..?" he asked

"Maybe I was, okay? But it's not like you would want to anyway" I looked away from him and took the bags to the bedroom. "What are you talking about ace?" He asked from the living room not, being able to leave the twins "you, not wanting to touch me or do anything with me anymore." I said then shut the door. I went in the washroom and had a shower and I stayed in it for an hour almost, until I heard a knock on the door "what!" I said getting out of the shower,

"I put the twins down ….when you get out, we need to talk ace." He said I wrapped a towel around my self and unlocked the door and came out he was sitting on the bed "what Munro " I said going to the dresser to get some clean clothes "you know you're crazy to think I don't want to touch you and spend time with you." He said "yeah says the person that hasn't bothered to try in 4 months" I said taking the clothes and going in the washroom and changing

"I didn't bother trying because I thought you didn't want to ace, not because I didn't want to." He started "Is that what going to the gym is about, because, you think I don't love you anymore because you've gain some weight, Aislinn you just had twins. I love you the way you are." I threw the towel in the hamper and looked at him "Munro...I..." he came over to me and held my face in his hands to make me look him in the eyes "Aislinn, listen to me, your beautiful in every way possible, you're not fat or ugly or anything remotely close to it , okay?" I looked down then back up at him "okay..." he leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back , without breaking the kiss he started to walk me over to the bed and layed my down , then he broke the kiss "do you want to-" "just don't get me pregnant again." He chuckled "I'll try not to and if I do….okay no if's…." "Just kiss me you goof." i giggled and then he kissed him again

* * *

><p>so review! i'd love to hear from you!<p>

and i'd write the smut stuff, but i got no idea how, Thats why i don't write it .

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

or you can call me Brittany

XoXo


	15. little elf's

Has no one noticed the foreshadowing I've been doing?

Just another chapter, i hope you don't mind ;)

It's Christmas themed so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Little elf's

I pushed the stroller in the door to the apartment, they were both sleeping now, and liesa was snoring. I moved out of the way so Munro could bring in the Christmas tree we just went and got. "I mean it. Next year, we buy a fake tree" Munro said struggling to bring it through the door. I giggled and tried to help him, we got the tree in but we both ended up on the floor, Munro fell on top of me, I put my hands over my face and started laughing. Munro stood up laughing and took one of my hands and pulled me up.

Once I stopped laughing and Munro got back to putting up the tree. I went to shut the door but I noticed two wrapped presents and two cards on top "what is this?' I questioned quietly to myself, I picked them up, the presents had liesa and Tatum on them and the cards had Munro and Aislinn on them "mm…" I came in and shut the door and set them on the counter. I took the twins out of the stroller "I'm gonna change them, and then I'll bring the decorations out, okay?" I said, "alright" he said moving the couch in the living. I went in the twins room and changed both of them, I put them in matching outfits except one was green and one was red, they looked like little elf's.

I brought them out and put them in their jumper seats, Munro had turned Christmas music on but it's the glee Christmas Cd's , he got them just for me. I went in the closet and grabbed the decorations and set them on the couch. Munro came over to me and held my waist. I looked up at the tree holding the start "now, how are we gonna get the star on top of the tree?" I laughed "I haven't got that far yet." He confessed "I'll just have to lift you up." He added and in one swift move he had me lifted up. I gasped at the sudden movement, I put the star on the top "okay, put me down now." I said

He put me down and held something up above my head, I looked up, mistletoe. I leaned up and kissed him "and were do you plan on putting that?" I asked pulling away but staying close to his lips, "I might just carry it around with me." He answered I giggled "okay, you do that." And I kissed him again. Tatum stated making noises while sucking on his fingers; I pulled away "we have a tree to finish." I made known, he nodded and grabbed the lights.

as we decorated my favorite Christmas song came on " I don't want a lot for Christmas ,There's just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking ,There upon the fireplace ,Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true ,All I want for Christmas is you ,You baby " I sung while putting up the Christmas bulbs.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe, I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer's click, 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight, What more can I do Baby, all I want for Christmas is you , Ooh baby" Munro started singing beside me , I looked at him and smiled .

* * *

><p>After we finished the tree we put the twins to bed, tomorrow is gonna be hectic being Christmas day and all so we might as while let them sleep. I closed the door quietly and went to sit on one of the bar stools, Munro was making hot chocolate. The presents that were out in the hallway were still on the counter I slid them over to me and grabbed the card that had my name on it and opened the card. "To Aislinn we understand why you're mad at us, but we still love you and want to see you. We watch every one of your videos together. You named them so beautifully and Tatum looks so much like you, we would of called but you wouldn't answer , we really want to be apart of you life ace, and our grand-babies , so please think about coming for Christmas breakfast tomorrow or dinner you decide, merry Christmas Aislinn. Love mom and dad."<p>

"Do you want to go?" Munro asked I looked over at him leaning on the island. He put a glass in front of me. I didn't notice I even read it out loud until now. "Uhh….I don't know…" I took a sip of the hot chocolate "You can't never talk to your parent's again, Aislinn he said "Munro, my dad told me I was no daughter of his-" "yeah, I was there and your dad punched me in the face." I sighed and looked down "okay fine, we'll go for breakfast since were going for dinner at your parents." Munro nodded "sounds like a plan" I passed Munro the card with his name on it "there, read it." "Out loud?" he asked "if you want…" he put his cup down and opened the card

"To Munro were sorry for every thing, especially the punch in the face. Thank you for sticking by Aislinn all this time, you're a good kid. You did better then we did. I have a feeling Liesa's a daddy's girl? She is, isn't she? She looks so much like you. I hope you aren't to mad that you won't come tomorrow. We hope to see you, merry Christmas, love Mr. & Mrs. Paul" he finished but added "did yours have a 50 in it?" I nodded "yeah, it did." I took another sip and stood up "help me bring out the presents?" I asked, "Yup." He put his cup down and we brought out the presents.

* * *

><p>I got out of bed and went to the twin's room while Munro stayed in our room because he said he had to do something. "Merry Christmas babies" I said turning on the light in there room and grabbing there clothes, I got liesa a little white and red Christmas dress and little red slippers and I got Tatum a red Christmas onesies and a red sweater. I put the out fits on the changing table and I took liesa out of her crib and changed her before I went to get Tatum. Munro came in the room a couple minutes later with the camera, he was recording. I picked both of them up "I think there more tired then we are." Munro said "yeah, I think so also "I agreed. We went in the living room and Munro put the camera on the stand he had set up then came and took Tatum from me and put him in his jumper seat.<p>

Munro handed me some presents, some had my name on them others had Liesa's name after he dealt with the presents he went and pressed record again. Munro took Tatum out and held him, "here, look buddy, look what Santa brought" Tatum didn't do much other then hit the box a couple times "oh , look at that a race car mobile" he said Tatum squealed and fell back on to Munro I laughed "baby girl do you wanna open your now?" I asked her kissing her forehead she reached out and touched my chin, I kissed her hand "alright, let's open it." I took the paper off, I rocked her "looky here liesa, a flower mobile!" After we opened the rest of their presents we put them in their jumper seats so Munro and I could open presents, I gave Munro his first he kissed me and said thank you even before he knows what it is, he started opening it and stopped when there was another box he looked at me and I smiled "keeping going" I said

He opened the next box, then the next one, the next and the next until he got to the last one , I just watched him open each one , when he slid the last box off , he put the little ring box in his hand "there isn't anyone boxes in this thing is there?" I shook my head no "okay, I believe you…" he opened the lid and picked up the ring "2010-forever" he read the writing I had put in the inside of the ring , he looked at me "thank you, I love it." He said putting it on his finger "your welcome." I said with a small smile,

"this is for you." He said passing me a small green bag with red tissue paper in it, "there better not b another bag in here." I teased, he chuckled "nope, no other bag's in there." He confirmed "alright…" then I took the paper out and inside was a necklace box, I took it out and set the bag beside me. And slowly opened the lid it was a heart shaped locket "Munro…." I took it out and looked at it "open it…" I opened it and inside was the picture of us and the twins, the one his mom took when we were at the hospital and then there was an empty side "why is the other side empty?" I asked "in 18 years, I figured we could update the photo with what ever new arrivals come." I smiled "thank you, its prefect. Help me put it on..?" "sure." He got up and did it up.

* * *

><p>After we cleaned up all the wrapping paper on the floor, Munro and I took turns watching the twins so each of us could get ready for breakfast at my parents. I went first and now I'm putting the twin in their coats and hats and their little boots once they were done, I put my coat on and tucked my jeans in my boots. Munro came out already "got everything?" he asked "uhh….no, the diaper bag." I said slipping past him and grabbing it from the twin's room quickly, Munro had both the car seats in his hands, and I got the door an turned the lights off and locked the door. Munro clicked Liesa's car seat in place and I did Tatum's. Then I got in the passenger's seat and Munro got in then off to my parent's we went.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we got there, I saw the Christmas lights up and on and the lit up tree in the window. I unclicked my seat belt as Munro shut of the car in the driveway. "Ready..." he asked "I guess." I said and opened the door, got out, and opened the back seat and unclicked Tatum's car seat. I grabbed the diaper bag as Munro got Liesa's car seat out, Tate was sleeping. Munro locked the car and we made our way to the front door, I rang the door bell and held Munro's hand we waited about 5 seconds before the door opened, it was a little girl she looked about 5 , I've never seen her in my life…who is she?<p>

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma! Someone's here and they brought babies!" the little girl shouted and ran back into the house, the girl came back holding my mom's hand "Aislinn..." mom said "mom…" I said back, mom laughed "well are you gonna come in or stand out in the cold?" I looked down and smiled small and stepped in enough so Munro could come in. "honey who is it" dad asked from the living room "its Aislinn " mom answered "she came ..?" He asked I heard the couch creak knowing the sound I knew he stood up, but he didn't just come , the little girl came and another person I didn't kn…. I do know, but why's she here? And a man I had no idea was. She shut the door. Dad came over to me and hugged me "ace, I'm so sorry." He whispered, I would have hugged him back but I had Tatum in the car seat and the diaper bag and my purse in my hands.

He stopped hugging me and looked at Munro, I stepped aside "why don't we get out of the hallway and go have some hot chocolate while breakfast finishes cooking." mom suggested as they all moved into the living room, I set the bags and the seat on the ground and took off my boots and coat, Munro did the same and then I took Tatum out of the car seat, Munro did the same with liesa. I moved the seats off to the side and went into the living room. The little girl ran over to me "can I hold them?" she asked, "... Sure. Go sit down" she went and sat on the couch, I passed her Tatum "make sure you hold his neck." I said.

Munro sat down in an empty spot rocking liesa slowly because she was making a fuss. "What's his name..?" the little girl asked "his name is Tatum, but you can call him Tate" I told her. Then she started talking to him like he could understand her. "Her name is Maggie, she loves babies." I stood up "uh, yeah, I can tell." I said "well how have you been?" she asked "good…" I told her "right, you like why is the girl I met at the mall like 7 months ago here and why is her kid calling my mom grandma." She said. I chuckled "um… yeah, you kind of took the words out of my mouth." I said sitting beside the little girl I know of as Maggie now. Ericka sat on the couch beside the one I was sitting one and I noticed my dad was holding liesa and was talking to Munro and the other guy.

"Well, um to start my name is Ericka Paul Ragot and I'm your sister" She said "what…" I questioned "yeah, I am. Mom and dad were your age when they had me but because they were both starting in the acting industry; they put me up for adoption. And I just recently found them about a year and a half ago-" "and I'm only finding out about this now…? Wait so you knew when we met in the mall that we were related?" I asked. She nodded "I wanted to tell you but mom wanted me to wait a little longer." I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding until now "whoa…uh..okay. So sister…is that you husband or boyfriend over there?" I asked "yes, he is. He's the best husband in the world." She said "so how long was labor?" she added "uh, almost a whole day." I said "can I hold him..?" she asked, I nodded "mag? Can mommy have a turn with him?"

"Yes mommy" she said Ericka got up and got Tatum. She held his hand "he looks like you." She said "yeah, so I've been told." I laughed "two must hard to take care of." She said "it was at first, but we got into a routine, it's easier now." I answered. We talked a little bit more, and I talked things out with both mom and dad and I decided I was gonna give them another chance, I even had a chance to talk to Ericka's husband, his name is mike, he's nice. But the funny thing about seeing my parents again is that Munro is getting along better with my dad now then he ever did before. "Okay, breakfast is ready, everyone come eat." mom called from the kitchen. I ended up with liesa so I went and got the car seats to put them in while we eat. I passed Munro Tatum's and when to the table and sat down an put liesa beside me, mom put a plate in front of everyone and then sat down "merry Christmas everyone." She said "now before we eat I'd just like to say I'm glad the whole family is here. It wouldn't be Christmas without you guys."

* * *

><p>Review! tell me what you thought!<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

Xoxo


	16. I can hear the fangirls cry

So I don't know how many more Vlog things I'm gonna put in this story, maybe I'll just mention that she put's them up, but if you guys want them please tell me or I'll stop.

I picked all the wedding stuff today for the story, which I will put up later. But I just spent like 3 hour's trying to find a dress I think Aislinn might wear, 3 hours! You better like it! No, you don't have to; you're entitled to your own opinion.

Enjoy!

I own nothing I used in this chapter

(**There is no wedding this chapter and won't be until almost the end**.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

I can hear the fangirls cry

I dialed my mom's number and waited for her to pick up. The twins were at my parents today and then tomorrow they would be at Munro's parents. Both of our parents said every other day they would watch them while Munro and I go to set. Which I'm glad, because instead of spending time with a babysitter they get to be with their grandparents.

"Hey Aislinn." Mom yawned.

"Hey mom, they keeping you busy?" I questioned clicking a pen to start writing down so wedding ideas. It's February now and October is gonna come really quickly so I might as well start with some more plans.

"Oh, yeah. They always do. It's like I forgot what it was like to take care of babies." She chuckled "what are you doing, honey. Shouldn't you be filming?" she added

"Not right now, in about half an hour I got a scene to do." I told her "and I'm just writing down so stuff I still gotta do for the wedding." I said. Then I heard liesa crying in the back ground. She was sick, I took her to the doctor's but they told me it was just the common cold and they told me to get some Advil for infants. I sighed.

"Mom, just make sure you give her, her medicine, okay?" I said.

"I wouldn't dare to forget ace, don't worry." She reassured.

"Alright, I'll let you go now, tell my babies I love them."

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye." Then I hung up and picked up my pen again and started writing things down. 'Okay, so the date…October 21st, done. Uh, father marshus is doing the ceremony. Okay, done. Wedding is at The Berkeley Church and is costing 3500 to rent for the reception. And that includes staffing and security, the bar, audio and visual equipment, event equipment and catering. And we're having the wedding ceremony at the same place but out in the field house which is costing another 1000 to have.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, ace. Whatcha doing?" I jumped

"Jahmill! You almost gave me a heart attack." I said glaring at him when he sat beside me. He held up his hands in surrender

"Sorry, won't happen again…who am I kidding, you scare so easily." He laughed

"I do not." I said with a giggle. "But I'm just writing down all the plans for the wedding so far." I added.

"Am I invited?" he asked, I shook my head no.

"Sorry, you're not invited." I said with a serious face, he looked hurt. Then I started laughing "I'm kidding, I'm kidding jahmill. Yes, you'll be invited." I laughed.

"God, now you're the one giving people heart attacks." He chuckled, I grinned. "So what have you and Munro came up so far?" he asked

"uh, just where and when were having it right now, we still have to find a dj , pick the cake and food, write vows , buy dresses and tuxes , send out invitations, figure out who's going to be in the wedding party. Buy decorations and a cake topper, flowers-"

"Whoa, breathe Aislinn " He said cutting me off. "It sounds like a lot to do. Need help? I know a really great dj and she'll probably do it cheap." He suggested.

"Really? What'sr her name? Will you give her my number" I asked

"Hailey, DJ Hail." He said "I'll talk to her and give her your number and I'll tell you what she says when I finish talking to her." He said

"Thank you, you just took something off my to do list."

"No problem o." He said. Then Jordan and Munro came in the green room

"Hey girl hey!" Jordy said and skipped over to me all dressed up as Adam finished from the scene that she and Munro just did.

"Hey, girl." I answered

"We got to be on set in ten minutes, ace" Munro said, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded and closed the notebook I had open with the wedding details in it an put it in my bag.

"Okay, let's go." I said "Jordy you're still coming with us after right?" I asked

"Yes, Miss, soon to be chambers." She teased. I rolled my eyes and stood up, Jordan's coming with us after to spend sometime with me and Munro and the twins, maybe go out for dinner.

Munro finally letting go of me, grabbed my hand once I was up. Then we left the green room.

"Did you call you're mom?" Munro asked I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Liesa still doesn't sound any better." I said with a sigh. Munro squeezed my hand.

"She'll get better, don't worry." He reassured

"Don't tell me not to worry Munro, and all I know is that you should be worried to." I made known.

"Ace, trust me, I'm just as worried as you but I'm not gonna freak out about it , she'll get better, she's just sick for the first time and you don't know what to do about it cause it's the first time we've had to deal with something like this." He finished

"…yeah, your right." I admitted "I'm terrified something worse will happen to her." I added as we got in our places and go lighting done and makeup touches to start the scene

"Well don't be, okay? She be fine, it's just the common cold, and the only scary part about it is that she can't talk so we really don't know what she wants or needs all the time." Munro said. Sitting on 'Clare's' bed as lilac's mom passed her to me for the scene, I put her in the crib that is now just newly put in 'Clare's' room.

"rolling." The directors shouted "remember Munro, get mad, but not to mad, okay?" Yes, Eli and Clare are having some problems and are yes, gonna break up for a short time being in the show, I can hear the fangirls cry already.

* * *

><p>Review! maybe an update on Sunday!<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.


	17. Eat a race car

7 chapters left guys. Yes there will be a wedding. There will! Calm down. Also you might notice how fast I'm going through the months, but that's just so I can finish it. So read on and enjoy!

**(AND KEEP IN MIND THAT WHEN IT SAYS 150, IT'S THE BEGINNING OF APRIL.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Eat a race car.

"Wake up, mommy! Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and turned over in bed, Munro had the twins ready for the day and on our bed, they were wide awake and rolling around in the blankets. "Happy birthday!" Munro said, I giggled at him; he was wearing a birthday hat and had a tray with bacon and eggs on it.

"Thank you." I said as he came over to me and pasted me the tray. He leaned down and kissed me I kissed him back and pulled away "but you really didn't have to." I said he sat on the other side of the bed where the twins were.

"I wanted to, it's not everyday you turn 19" he acknowledged

"Yeah, you're right…" Tatum crawled over to me; I smiled "do you want some baby boy?" I said taking a small piece of egg on the fork. He opened his mouth, I laughed "good boy." I said feeding him the egg. He squealed "swallow" I told him he did and opened his mouth again to show me he did. Liesa rolled over and I could tell she wanted the same thing, I gave her a piece of egg, and I ate one. I saw Munro smiling in the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>"One hundred and 50 invitations later" Munro laughed coming over to me with liesa on his hip and kissed my forehead.<p>

"I did all the work!" I pointed out with a laugh placing the last one on the pile with the others

"Yeah, and I watched the twins." He said, I nodded in agreement.

"Next week, we should go pick out some decorations for the reception, and I need to start looking for a dress and you have to watch the twins so I can go do that thing with my dad…" I told him, he nodded.

"And what is that?" he asked I smiled and looked away.

"You know I can't tell you, or it won't be a surprise when we get married." I answered. He smirked.

"Well then I guess I can't tell you what I got planed." I glared as he got up and went to play with the twin on the living room ground, I watched as he did, I never thought once Munro would be this great, I knew he'd be a great dad but I never imagined this good.

I went over and sat in the lazy boy chair, taking liesa with me. "Are you excited to be mommy and daddy's flower girl?" I asked her she just leaned into my shoulder and made a noise. I giggled and held her close to me; she's my cuddle buddy while Tatum is my buddy.

"Your a trader lies." Munro grasped rolling a hot wheels little car over to Tate, he grabbed it and also put it in his mouth, but Munro grabbed it, "okay, still to young for these, I see." Munro said putting them back in the pack.

"I tried telling you, Munro." I told him, he looked at me.

"Well, sorry I didn't know, he'd tried to eat a race car,"

"Just put them away until he's older" I started "give him, the penguin." I finished, bouncing liesa, which was her favorite thing, being bounced and tickled, and tossed in the air. She loved it all.

* * *

><p>It's the middle of April now and I'm finally gonna tell the four lucky ladies that I would like in my wedding party. I have my sister; Chloe, Jordy and Alicia with me I mean were no where special, just getting coffee at Timhortions In the middle of whatever we were talking about I just asked them.<p>

"Do you four want to be my bride maids?" they all looked at me and smiled

"I knew there was a reason you took us to a place like this…. timhortions, I'd be honored to be one of your brides' maids, baby sis." Ericka laughed

"Hey, timhortions is the best don't judge" I said sipping my large coffee.

"I'd love to be your brides' maid, ace." Alicia said, I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Jordy said

"Me three!" Chloe said.

"Great, thank you guys." I started "but I just wanted to also know if ….Chloe? Will you also be my maid of honor?" I asked taking a bite of my chocolate glazed doughnuts.

She grinned "yeah, I will."

* * *

><p>So yes, this was short the next chapter might be to.<p>

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XOXO.


	18. I'm p-pregnant again

Another chapter Yay!

Yeah, it's short but enjoy it

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I'm p-pregnant again

I pressed record on the camera as Munro brought out liesa and Tatum; Tatum was in a horrible mood because we had to wake him up at 4. "What are we doing to day, Munro " I asked him setting my coffee down on the island counter. He put the twins down and they crawled over to their toys.

"We are going to film our last scenes on Degrassi " He said going to make himself a coffee "but we can't tell you what's happening in them." He said with a smirk. Then I moved the camera to film the twins playing

"They are 8 and a half months today guys." I said

"and they're crawling and almost taking a couple steps now." Munro said sitting on the bar stool beside me he took the camera from me.

I hopped off the stool and grabbed a banana and cut it in little pieces before putting Tatum and liesa in their high chair, I nearly cursed when I stubbed my toe on one of their toys, and I heard Munro chuckling "don't laugh at me." I said Munro shut the camera off.

"We'll film more later." he said

"Can you go clean up, some of those toys. We really need to get a toy box or something." I asked Munro putting the banana pieces in front of the twins. He nodded

"Or something?" he said again putting the toys in one counter of the small living room

"Yeah…?" I said then took a sip of my now almost cold coffee, whatever.

"Why don't we look for something bigger? Like a condo to rent."

"Really?"

He came back over "yeah, I mean look around we need the room, this place was fine when the twins were newborns and only slept and ate." he stated

"Your right, but are you sure with planning the wedding and everything." I asked cutting up the other half or the banana.

"We have money aislinn."

"I know that."

"So..." he pushed

I nodded in agreement "okay, we do need the room."

* * *

><p>We were in our places, hair and makeup done, ready to film the last scene. Earlier today we did the graduation for Clare, Jenna, Adam, Becky, Drew, Dallas, Luke , Dave , and Conner, Melinda was there playing Alli watching her best friends graduating, Munro as Eli, Justin as Jake, Chloe as Katie, Sam as KC. all of our onscreen parents. they were in the stands in the graduation scene watching.<p>

It's kind of sad knowing my time at Degrassi is almost done, that I'll have to say good bye to Clare Edwards.

Were filming the prom now, all the crew and cast not filming are watching. Season 13 ending in an EClare scene, the fans are all gonna die from to many feels. I mean I almost dead when I read how it ended, Clare telling Eli she's pregnant again.

"rolling." The camera guy shouted. "Quiet on the set!" Munro and I started slowing dancing to no music at all. "And action!" then we were Eli and Clare.

* * *

><p>They danced, Clare looked up at Eli, Eli smiled down at her, and Clare smiled to herself<p>

Leaning her head on his chest, she took a deep breath then stopped dancing; Eli reached for her hand and held it.

"What..?" Eli asked, Clare sighed

"Eli…I…I'm gonna tell you something…but I…"

"Just tell me, Clare what is it?" Clare nodded

"Okay… I'm p-pregnant again." Eli's eyes widened in shock; she's seen this before the first time she told him

"Whoa. Okay…" he started "well, we…know what to do this time at least." He acknowledged, Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and they started slow dancing again "I'm hoping for a boy this time." Eli said in her ear

"I'm sensing another girl." Clare said with a giggle.

"I guess we'll see." Eli said and Clare leaned up to kiss him, he kissed her back.

"I love you." Clare said pulling away

"Forever and always." Eli said and they danced again bumping into Adam and beck by accident, they all laughed.

* * *

><p>"And cut! That was great guys!" Stefan said "That's a series wrap on Aislinn Munro Jessica, Jordan, jahmill, Aj, Sarah, Craig, Luke, and Demetrius, thank you everybody and goodnight"<p>

This is when the tears, hugs, goodbyes and thank you for the best 6 years of my life came. Clare Edwards will always be apart of me, she'll never leave. And I'm so glad I got to act her out.

* * *

><p>So... review!<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XOXO


	19. Tiara or veil?

5 chapters left guys anyways read on and as always enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Tiara or veil?

Munro and I have looked at a couple houses since we choose to move, but we still haven't found anything yet, so we'll keep looking. We're taking a brake from house hunting today to go to Munro's family reunion, and we may also have a cake for Munro and Thomas's birthday too. Liesa and Tatum were babbling now, they weren't talking yet just making almost words.

I looked in the back of the car they are both sleeping; car rides put them out like a light.

"There's a kiddie pool right? Or something they can go in?" I asked Munro as he turned off into a country road

"Yeah, they always have something for the little kids who can't go in the big pool." I nodded

"So, how does it feel to be 23?" I asked taking his free hand in mine; he looked at me quickly and smirked then looked back to the road.

"I don't know I don't feel any different from yesterday" he told me trying to find a parking spot to his aunts house, he found one far awayish from the house. "Looks like were walking." He said turning the car off. I got out and opened the back trunk and took out the double stroller an set it up. Munro put both of the twins in; they weren't making much of a fuse yet because they were still half a sleep from the hour and a half drive.

As I put the bags in the back storage area in the stroller Munro asked "you ready to meet the rest of the fam jam?"

"Depends, are they ready to meet me?" I smiled covering my eyes with my sun glasses

"Oh yeah, they defiantly are." He said as we started to walk over.

"Well then I guess I'm ready too."

* * *

><p>Wedding party check. Invitations check. Rings check. Decorations check. Where the wedding is being held, check. Dj check. Cake topper check. Flower girl basket check. Ring barrier pillow check. Catering check. Everything is done, except for my wedding dress, the bride maid's dresses and the boys' tuxes and also the cake, we still have cake testing and ordering to do.<p>

"So who's the lucky soon to be bride?" The dress consultant asked

I raised my hand a little saying "I am."

"It's nice to met you, I'm Brittany and I'll be helping you today." The lady said putting out her hand; I shook her hand while saying

"Aislinn, it's nice to meet you also."

"Well aislinn, so who the groom and who are these lovely ladies you brought with you today?" she asked

I looked over at the five people I brought with me. "His name is Munro chambers and this is my mom, my maid of honor Chloe, my sister Ericka, and other bride maids, Alicia and Jordan." I told her

"It's nice to meet you all, so what do we want to look at and budget?"

"Umm something vintage with lace and with cap sleeves maybe? And 2000ish"I answered

"Vintage, lace and cap sleeves." She summarized "okay, come with me Aislinn " So I followed and ended up trying on at least 6 dresses, they were all so pretty but they weren't me, and also none of the girls like them very much. Brittany helped me with the 7th dress , it had lace all over and cap sleeves, it wasn't to vintage but it had a little bit of beading on the belt and was a off white, I loved it and couldn't help but smile with it on.

"I see smiling, and this isn't like the others!" She said I nodded.

"I honestly love this one; it's something I see myself getting married in." I told her

"do you wanna show them this one?" She asked

"Yes, I do."

"Tiara or veil?"

"veil."

* * *

><p>"I finally got my wedding dress guys!" I said after talking about the twins and other things in the Vlog. The twins were out like a light and Munro was playing video games in the living room with Justin and Thomas. I was in the kitchen recording<p>

"Yeah, and she won't let me see it!" Munro wined.

"It's bad luck to let you see it before the wedding, that's why it's at my moms." I said recording the boys

"Can I see it?" Justin asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah, Kelly you can see it." I answered.

Walking away to the bedroom and I shut the door only to hear Munro bragging about winning the round of whatever they were playing." He's not seeing it either, guys." I recorded the clock on the night stand 10:48 then I put it on the dresser "okay, well that'll be all today" I said sitting on the bed "until next time, stay awesome, bye" I jumped from Justin this time freaking out because he won "okay, I'm gonna go yell at them now, I really mean it this time, bu-bye"

* * *

><p>Wedding in the next chapter! Don't miss it! Be sure to read my new story Never say never<p>

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me.

Xoxo


	20. Now until we die

So I lied just a little, this is the last chapter of this story **BUT** there's going to be an **epilogue**, don't miss it! Guys! This was 8 pages in word! You're lucky I love you all. (This chapter will be in third person.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Now until we die.

Munro and Aislinn's wedding was about to start and aislinn thought she was gonna be sick that's how nervous she was. They haven't seen each other since the previous afternoon when Munro went to have his bachelor party with the boys and after he went to spend the night with the twin. Aislinn really didn't want to hear about the night.

Aislinn's dad came knocking on the door to tell her it was time. She looked at her self one more time in the mirror; her hair was up in a curly messy bun her veil was on and her makeup was perfect

"You look beautiful, honey." Her dad said putting his hand out for her to take she smiled taking his hand.

"Thank you, daddy." She said as her dad walked her down to the wedding ceremony. Aislinn could see Munro standing at the alter in his suit and tie that she knows for a fact he didn't tie himself, he couldn't see her yet. She watch as her twins walked…more like run over to Munro, liesa throwing the flowers in the little basket. She watched her brides maids walk down with the grooms men. And she knew it was almost her turn.

She looked up at her dad; she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Dad…"

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." He whispered to her.

"You may be giving me away, but I'll always be you're little girl." She whispered as the music for them to stat walking started, he smiled

"I know, come on. Don't want to keep the groom waiting." He said blinking a couple times, and then they started walking everyone was there that meant anything to Munro and aislinn, family members, friends. They were all there.

When Munro saw aislinn he was breathless, she was so beautiful. The biggest smile grew on his face and so did tears in his eyes. She was smiling not at the people watching but at him and he knew it, each step she took he got more nervous, they were both nervous but they were allowed to it was their wedding day.

Munro stepped down the couple stairs; Aislinn's dad lifted up her veil and kissed her on the cheek and gave her away saying "love her you're whole life."

"I will. Don't worry sir."

Aislinn's dad took his seat as the bride and groom took stage on the little platform. Aislinn passed her bouquet to Chloe, Chloe smiling at her. They took each other hands Aislinn and Munro got lost in each other eyes as the lance started.

"Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of all of you, friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Bride and Groom in holy matrimony. Let us begin by asking the age old question, who is it that escorts this bride to her groom?" he finished with a question

"I do." Aislinn's dad says

"Bride and Groom," the lance said to the two standing at the alter.

"Life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, and during this life we learn to live together in harmony. Love began as a gift to us from our family, and then friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to both give and receive love in our lives. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges, with the greatest rewards, and is the shared goal of a married life together.

Mankind could not have created something as beautiful, healing, and inexhaustible as love; love was created by and delivered to us by God. Therefore, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly things with that of the Godly love of one another. For even if worldly success is found, only love for one another will maintain a marriage. And the measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love is unconditional and free.

Today is truly a glorious day which the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion. All present here today - and those who are only here in heart and memory - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer."

Everyone listened and watched as the ceremony continued, the parents gave there Pledge of Support and the parents came up to light the individual candles that represent the individuality of the couple.

"Before we go on to say more about love, it is important to recognize from where love comes in our lives. Of course, someone first loved Bride and Groom. Someone cared for them as children, showed them what love, compassion, kindness, and care is. Of course we are speaking of the parents. The work of our parents is critical in preparing us to be the loving adults we are, so today, aislinn and Munro want to make special recognition of their parents today, for making today possible. I speak for everyone here when we say "Thank You mom's and dad's for beginning the Groom and Bride something so special." While the lance spoke Munro and aislinn gave hugs and thanks to their parents. When they were done they went back up in the little platform and the lance read the first reading.

"Set your mind on the higher gifts.  
>And now I am going to put before you the best way of all.<br>Though I command languages both human and angelic -  
>If I speak without love,<br>I am no more than a gong booming or a cymbal clashing.  
>And though I have the power of prophecy,<br>to penetrate all mysteries and knowledge,  
>and though I have all faith necessary to move mountains -<br>if I am without love, I am nothing.  
>Though I should give away to the poor all that I possess,<br>and even give up my body to be burned -  
>If I am without love, it will do me no good whatever.<br>Love is patient, love is kind; love is never jealous;  
>love is not boastful or conceited,<br>it is never rude and never seeks its own advantage,  
>it does not take offence or store up grievances.<br>Love does not rejoice at wrong doing, but finds its joy in the truth.  
>It is always ready to make allowances, to trust,<br>to hope and to endure whatever comes.  
>Love never ends."<p>

The lance finished and aislinn couldn't believe he didn't even take a breath he must have had lot of practice. And he just started up again.

"In this sacred and joyful moment, we call upon the highest in you, Bride and Groom, the divine inner presence that brought you to love and has chosen for you the sweet commitment of marriage. For you we ask every blessing of this moment; a confirmation of the wisdom of your choice; great happiness on the path that is set before you; discretion, kindness and care as you walk upon it, strength to live out your purpose, grace and peace through each step of your journey, and beloved family and friends to support you." He took a breath that time.

"Aislinn, are you here to ask Munro to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Munro, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

"I do." Aislinn said, Munro squeezed her hand

Munro, are you here to ask aislinn to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within aislinn, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

"I do." Munro said, aislinn smiled to herself

"As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

Within the Bible, nothing holds greater importance that Love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love conquers all". It is love which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Who holds the rings?" the lance asked.

"I do." Thomas says bringing over the rings handing them to the lance, he sat back down after.

"Let us bless these rings! O God, these rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe. Symbols of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, bring your blessing to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Grant that the love which aislinn and Munro have for each other now may always be just this way.

These are the rings that aislinn and munro will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well." After a moment he begins to talk again.

"Aislinn and munro, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the presence of God around us."

They both hold the hand of the other, slides the ring half way on, then repeats the vows after Lance.

"I, munro, take you, aislinn,  
>to be my wife,<br>to have and to hold from this day forward,  
>for better, or for worse,<br>for richer, or for poorer,  
>in sickness, and in health,<br>to love and to honor  
>and to cherish unconditionally.<br>Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you.  
>With This Ring, I Thee Wed<br>let it ever be a symbol of our Love  
>And with this ring, I thee Wed." he says after the lance and slips the ring the rest of the way on her finger. Then aislinn goes.<p>

"I, Aislinn, take you, munro,  
>to be my husband,<br>to have and to hold from this day forward,  
>for better, or for worse,<br>for richer, or for poorer,  
>in sickness, and in health,<br>to love and to honor  
>and to cherish unconditionally.<br>Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you.  
>With This Ring, I Thee Wed<br>Let it ever be a symbol of our Love  
>And with this ring, I thee Wed." and she puts the ring fully on his finger. Then Alicia gets up to say the second reading by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.<p>

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
>I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach,<br>when feeling out of sight For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
>I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need,<br>by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
>I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.<br>I love thee with the passion put to use in my old grieves,  
>and with my childhood's faith.<p>

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints,  
>-I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life!-<br>and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." She takes her seat again after. Ready to watch the end of the ceremony.

"As the two of you have joined this marriage uniting as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect." The lance says, and then does the prayer and Munro and aislinn light the unity candle

"May the Lord bless and keep you both or all the days of your lives.  
>May the Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the Lord provide to you all the Love and Happiness the world has to offer, and above all else, give you His great peace. Amen." He pauses for a brief second.<p>

"aislinn and munro , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife.

I present to you for the first time Mrs. Aislinn and Mr. Munro chambers. You may kiss you're bride"

People started clapping and cheering as Munro leaned down to kiss aislinn, this kiss was different from others and they had no idea why, maybe it was because they had just been pronounced husband and wife maybe something else but they both enjoyed it. Aislinn pulled away and said in a whisper "save it for tonight." Munro smirked the music begins and everyone stands, Chloe passed aislinn back her bouquet and the newly married couple walks out.

* * *

><p>The music started that Munro and aislinn had picked for there first dance 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. They danced in the middle of the dance floor, aislinn could hear the beat of Munro's heart with her head his chest she loved the sound. Bubbles floated around them, flashes were going off from cameras<p>

"How does it feel to finally be a chambers?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Really, really good." She smiled. Munro quietly started to sing to her, he didn't like to admit it but he loved to sing and aislinn loved to hear it.

"I Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>the sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<p>

Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing"

Aislinn smiled again as the song ended knowing what her and her dad had planed, it was silly really but she had fun practicing with her dad every week since they decided to do the dance Aislinn kissed Munro once as the dj called her dad over for there father daughter dance, Munro went to sat back down at the table where the bride maids were and groomsmen. I loved her first by heartland played as they danced.

'Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each others face<br>So much in love your alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<p>

I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<p>

Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<p>

And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time'<p>

As the song "stopped working" Aislinn and her dad pretended to be upset about it until another song came on leading them into there silly part of the dance, when they finished they came together again and finished the song that played before. Cake was cut, flowers were thrown, and Aislinn's garter was taken off as Munro came back out from under her dress to get it, the song marry you by burno mars came on, Munro and the boys that were her co-stars on Degrassi for such a long time did a flash mob it was silly and funny and fun and made the night even more memorable. After the dance the boys did , the twins ran over to Munro and Aislinn they picked the twins up and danced with them.

Munro held aislinn in his arms sweat covered both of them after having their wedding night love making but neither of them minded though.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I got the role." Munro told aislinn

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"That's wonderful! Munro, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked

"Because I wanted to surprise you with this too…" Munro moved away from aislinn and opened his nightstand an pulled out a little box that would hold a ring. But it didn't have a ring inside. He passed it to her "open it." He said

She took it and opened it to see two house keys "what…?"

"They're keys to our new house in New York" he said she smiled and leaned up an kissed him

"I love you…" she said

"Now until we die." He finished, kissing her again

* * *

><p>Guys, my fingers hurt. Remember one last chapter and it's Farewell to baby diaries, don't be sad by the way, but be happy! Anyways review, tell me how much you hate me for lying to you come on do it. No please don't, I love you all.<p>

XOXO

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me


	21. Baby diaries

Very last chapter….it's sad you're allowed to cry this time. Because I cried the whole time I was writing it but anyway enjoy! And don't forget to read Never say never if you haven't yet. (This is also going to be in third person pov)

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

_**Baby diaries**_

"Please welcome munro and aislinn chambers!" The famous talk show host Ellen said then the room filled with clapping and cheering welcoming this now very famous couple. They walked out hand in hand they both still couldn't believe how much there lives have changed in the past 4 years that got them here today.

In the crowd they noticed a lot of their older fans from when they played Clare and Eli on degrassi, and that made the two very happy to see that they still have the supporters and fans from the beginning of what started the next chapter of their lives. -Having the twins Liesa and Tatum. who have just started kindergarten- and they couldn't be anymore thankful to still have the fans.

"Hi! How are you?!" Ellen asked hugging them both.

"Were wonderful, how about you?" Munro answered as they all sat down aislinn and him in the love seat on stage and Ellen in a chair beside them.

"Just great." She started "so how are the twins?"

"Oh, they just started kindergarten, they love it…" aislinn answered. "They always come home with something new to show us."

"Or sing to us…" Munro added aislinn giggled quietly.

"But they must get their voice from you though." Munro had become the lead singer in a band, they've had two albums both gone platinum, Munro kept up with acting though. Starred in a couple movies had lots of guest roles in TV shows. While aislinn had stuck with just acting and dancing. She guest starred in a couple of episodes of glee, pretty little lairs, she has been in music videos for huge singers, she's in a movie saga that is yet to be over, she's even been in a movie with sheane grimes –they played sisters in that too- But they always put up a video to their YouTube channel at least once a week.

"uh…"munro didn't know what to say, he was shy to talk about himself singing but when he was on stage that was changed. Aislinn took his hand and smiled.

"He would always sing to them even before they were born." she said looking over at aislinn.

"Aislinn, you can sing too, can't you?" Ellen asked

"Oh, god no. you have no idea how auto tuned I was when I on glee." Aislinn laughed at herself.

"But you can dance."

Aislinn shrugged "I guess…"

"You guess...you can dance ace." Munro interrupted

She just looked down and smiled. "I really wanna show you guys this, I found it on YouTube and thought you should see it." Ellen said and a video started playing on the screen in front of them and the big one. The song time of your life by green day played

* * *

><p>"I'm Aislinn Paul I play Clare Edwards on Degrassi I live in Toronto Ontario , and I'm 18" Aislinn looked over and then back at the camera " um.. Well you're all probably shocked that I now have a account since I did say that having any other type of social network was just a waste of time, but I had a change of heart or…..reason to have this " she looked down<p>

"I am ….." she grabbed something out of her desk and looked back up "11 weeks pregnant, see, my baby" she showed the ultrasound photo "or should I say our baby ….." Munro came and sat down beside her "you can finally say Maislinn is official" he joked.

Aislinn stood up and showed each side of her stomach

"turn's out they weren't a big fan of having there pregnant daughter living under here roof" she grabbed the ultrasound photos "the 14 week and 16 week, 4 months" she showed each one after one another. "And Munro would be in this video but he is making me food in the kitchen-" " yeah, because I'm a wonder boyfriend!" he shouted so the camera could hear him "that's right" she shouted back to him she showed each side of her stomach.

"Hey guy's, I'm here with Alicia" "hey" she waved to the camera "not really a lot to talk about today but, I'm 20 week's and 3 days today, and we just got back from my doctor's appointment" aislinn finished "I know the gender, munro and aislinn don't know yet, cause the rest of the degrassi cast and other friend's and family and I are throwing them a sort of party slash baby shower slash I'm either a boy or girl slash thing" she finally finished . Alicia laughed then stopped all of sudden and came over focusing the camera on her ringed finger "wait, what is this?" She asked "you didn't notice? I've only been wearing for the last 3 weeks" aislinn said Munro made a face, "I guess we forgot to tell her soon to be Mrs. Chambers"

"Are you excited daddy chambers?" Aislinn asked as they drove to Melinda house for the party. He grinned "yeah…are you?" "Yes" they got out and walked into the house "It's a Boy!" Everyone cheered.

Pictures flashed from the photo shoot.

"Just another video for you I hope your not to disappointed." I laughed "okay." She Stood up from the couch "let's go creep Munro" Munro was packing to go to Ghana "Hey," Munro said "what you doing?" he asked "recording you." She answered He smirked "are you having fun?" he got up and went to the closet. "Yeah, I am, thanks for asking" he came over and took the camera and recorded my stomach "26 week's guys!" he said happily "I can't wait to hold my boy." He said

"So after a trip to the doctors…we have something to tell you guys." Aislinn said "it's kind of a big deal" Munro said they stayed quiet for a second "we found out that, we're also having a girl, she was hidden by our boy and decided to finally make herself known." She showed the ultrasound photos to prove what she said was true . "30 weeks, their almost here!

"Why are you recording me rubbing you're feet…? "Munro asked while rubbing her feet also being recorded. "Because I can." She said and said nothing else "you know guys she pee'd her pants to day." He said "hey! You try being 34 weeks pregnant with twins pushing on your bladder

While you are trying to film a scene" she defended herself

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore." Aislinn stated early in the morning because of filming drinking coffee on the couch of the apartment "the doctor said they'll come soon" munro said "no I mean it why can't she just educe me I don't want to be anymore" aislinn was ranting now "I gotta calm her down , bye guys." He whispered and shut off the camera.

The picture of the new parents with their newborns in the hospital showed

"Everyone, meet Tatum Zachary and liesa Jessie chambers." Munro said rocking Tatum slowly "he's sleeping" munro said "liesa awake, she's always awake" munro said, aislinn was making a bottle for her "here taste it." Aislinn joked munro made a face an shook his head aislinn giggled

"here, look buddy, look what Santa brought" Tatum didn't do much other then hit the box a couple times "oh , look at that a race car mobile" he said Tatum squealed and fell back on to Munro aislinn laughed "baby girl do you wanna open your now?" Aislinn asked her kissing her forehead she reached out and touched ace's chin, she kissed her hand "alright, let's open it."

"2010-forever"

"Wake up, mommy! Wake up." Aislinn slowly opened her eyes and turned over in bed, Munro had the twins ready for the day and on their bed, they were wide awake and rolling around in the blankets. "Happy birthday!" Munro said, she giggled at him

"We are going to film our last scenes on Degrassi "He said going to make himself a coffee "but we can't tell you what's happening in them." He said with a smirk. "They are 8 and a half months today guys." "and they're crawling and almost taking a couple steps now." Munro said sitting on the bar stool beside her he took the camera ."don't laugh at me."

"I finally got my wedding dress guys!" aislinn said "Yeah, and she won't let me see it!" Munro wined. "It's bad luck to let you see it before the wedding, that's why it's at my moms" "Can I see it?" Justin asked with a huge grin."Yeah, Kelly you can see it."

Munro stepped down the couple stairs; Aislinn's dad lifted up her veil and kissed her on the cheek and gave her away saying "love her you're whole life." "I will. Don't worry sir."

"Aislinn, are you here to ask Munro to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your husband? Do you intend to give him your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within Munro, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

"I do." Aislinn said, Munro squeezed her hand

Munro, are you here to ask aislinn to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife? Do you intend to give her your deepest friendship and love, not only when you are feeling bright and alive, but also when you are feeling down? Not only when you remember clearly that you are a manifestation of God, but even in those times when you forget? Do you announce before God and those here present that you will seek always to see the Light of Divinity within aislinn, and seek always to share the Light of Divinity within you?"

"I do." Munro said, aislinn smiled to herself

"I present to you for the first time Mrs. Aislinn and Mr. Munro chambers. You may kiss you're bride "People started clapping and cheering as Munro leaned down to kiss aislinn

"we're moving to the states next week!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you , happy birthday dear Tatum and liesa!happy birthday to you!" everyone sang at the twins 1st birthday party , they squealed and laughed and munro and aislinn helped them blow out the candles, they gave them cupcakes and it was all over their faces in a matter of seconds .

Aislinn danced around the house with liesa singing to her , liesa was laughing the whole time

"Aislinn! Don't record this!" Munro said trying to block his face from the camera, liesa was putting make up all over his face "to late!" aislinn and Tatum were laughing "daddy! You are pretty!" liesa said and kissed his cheek.

"Park! Park! Park! "Tatum said excitedly in the back seat as Munro drove them to the camp

Site "yes, there a park there." Aislinn said "can we have marshmallow's mommy?" liesa asked "we can, yes. As soon as we get there, okay?" "Okay!"

"Daddy!" Tatum cried running over to them "what's wrong buddy?" "a b-bee hurt me!" Munro went over to the freezer and grabbed a ice pack and wrapped it up "here, put this on it" Munro put Tatum on his lap an put the ice pack on it "feel any better?" "yes, thank you daddy." Munro kissed his forehead.

"Where are you going today sweetie?" Aislinn asked liesa "kindergarten!" She cheered " are you excited?" "Yes I am!" Aislinn helped her put her shoes on Tatum ran over with his backpack on his back Munro walking behind him in the room "lets go!"

* * *

><p>"oh , wow." Aislinn said<p>

"they grow up so fast uh?" Ellen asked

"yeah they do. they're almost 5 now. they haven't seen most of the family either since we moved " She added

"what made you guy's want to do a Vlog?"

"We wanted an easy way to tell, so many people." Munro said and looked at aislinn. He noticed the video stirred up her emotions , I mean he can't blame her.

"it's was also in a way our _**baby diaries**_." Aislinn added ,

Ellen nodded but the two didn't see her do it "you had told me earlier there was something you guys wanted to tell everyone?" aislinn smiled

"there is something…."

"Maybe we should say someone…." Munro smirked

"Someone?" Ellen pressed on

"I …am…pregnant again." Aislinn said with a huge grin, munro squeezed her hand.

"congratulations!"

Aislinn felt someone poke her she turned around and her hand fell to her mouth she suddenly wanted to cry, happy tears. Munro looked and was just as shocked as her. They got up and went over to the people. Everyone they haven't seen in 4 years were there surprising them, both their parents brother and sister, friends.

Ellen got up as they all hugged and caught up , Aislinn's sister Ericka's hands on her stomach , munro hugging Justin , everyone was happy a couple people were crying , some laughing, smiling .

"Everyone loves a family reunion!, thank and good night everyone!"

* * *

><p>So, the end just happened…I hope you guys enjoyed every chapter. It's been an amazing year and couple months writing this (a year?! Yeah I know right?) Thank you all the faithful reviewers. I love each one of you for reading, if it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't of continued this. But I'm not gone this story is just over. I started a new one called Never say never and I would love for you to read it .<p>

So for the last time….please review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

-Brittany

Xoxo


End file.
